


Livvy Stark

by iamalystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Avengers (2012), Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 34,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: •I smiled at the sentiment. "Care about us more than yourself?" I teased."Yes." He said immediately. I blinked in shock."Kiddo, I'd do anything for you. Him too. I'd die for you if it came to that." He said gravely.I felt tears stinging my eyes and quickly wiped them away. "Let's not, okay?" I asked quietly.He shot me a half smile. "It'd be untimely."•Livvy Stark was far from ordinary, growing up as the daughter of Tony Stark with security surrounding and protecting her at all times.Livvy met family she never knew existed, gained family she never knew she needed, and squirmed her way into the hearts of everyone that knew her.•Goes through the entire MCU





	1. part one

**1997-2014**


	2. prologue

**1997**

Gabriella Tyler had never expected to fall in love with Tony Stark, and she definitely never expected to have his child.

But that's what she did, in a delivery room with the billionaire as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

May 10, 1997 at 2:47 in the morning, Olivia Tyra Stark was born with her mother's emerald green eyes and her father's chocolate brown hair.

At 3:13 AM, Gabriella died because of complications from the pregnancy. Tony mourned her, and he took his little girl in, loving her more than anything in the world.

"Hey Livvy." He whispered as he held her in the hospital room, dried tear tracks on his face.

She opened her tiny little eyes and she gripped his thumb with her whole hand. Tony smiled. Olivia Stark was his world.


	3. chapter one

  
**1999**  
**2 years old**

I raced after my daddy, screaming in joy as he laughed down the hallways.

"You'll never catch me alive!" He called, grinning mischievously. I shrieked.

"I ge' you!" I cried, tackling his leg. He pretended that my force knocked him over, rolling onto the dining room carpet with a laugh.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Augh! You got me!" Tony wailed, jumping up and hugging me to his side. I giggled.

Resting my head against his chest, I smiled. "Wuv you daddy." I whispered.

He rubbed my back and I closed my eyes, sighing. I opened them back up, though, when I heard the doorbell.

"Doo'?" I asked daddy. He nodded, carrying me over there. Opening the door, daddy stopped smiling. There were two people wearing blue clothes.

I buried my face in daddy's neck, not wanting them to see me. "Yeah?" Daddy asked.

"This is the Stark residence, yes?"

I didn't understand those words but daddy nodded.

"We're very sorry to inform you that Howard and Maria Stark were in a car accident last night, and neither made it."

Daddy started breathing weird and slammed the door in their faces. "Wha' wro'?" I asked, poking his face because he looked sad.

"Grandma and Grandpa went to heaven, Livvy." Daddy told me. I frowned. I didn't know where heaven was but maybe I'd understand later.

Daddy lied me down in my bed and tucked me in. "Nigh' nigh'." I said sleepily, closing my eyes. Daddy didn't respond.


	4. chapter two

**2001**  
**4 years old**

I swung my legs back and forth as Uncle Happy sat down across from me. Sometimes he pretended he didn't like me but I knew he really loved me.

"When can I see Daddy?" I asked again, reaching up to tug on my pigtails.

"Soon, Livvy." Uncle Happy said, sounding not very happy. I huffed, letting go of my hair.

Daddy always said I had his hair and sometimes when he woke up with his crazy hair, I believed him, because it was extra fluffy and curly just like mine.

I looked over as I heard someone yelling and rushing over to the room daddy was in.

One of the security guys that worked with Uncle Happy was running after her but she looked really worried.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Uncle Happy asked, standing up. I jumped off my big chair and fixed my dress. It was pink and really pretty.

Daddy always said that he had a bunch of money and I shouldn't worry about my pretty dresses but they costed so much so I never ruined them.

"Mister Hogan, she won't listen to me." The man said, looking very angry.

"What's the problem, Miss?" Uncle Happy asked the woman. She had pretty blonde and red hair and brown eyes with freckles.

"My name is Virginia Potts and I'm part of the PR department. I just found a mistake in some paperwork that could cost SI thousands, please, you have to let me see Mister Stark." She said really really fast.

I looked at her with wide eyes. She wanted to see my daddy? "I can take you to see Daddy, Miss Potts." I told her.

Uncle Happy and the other guy made weird noises while Miss Potts smiled at me, bending over.

"What's your name?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm Olivia but everyone calls me Livvy." I explained.

As she bent over, something fell from her pocket. I bent down to grab it and frowned. It said Pepper on it.

Her name must have really been Pepper, then, if this was hers. "Here you go, Pepper." I said, handing it to her.

She frowned in confusion and looked down at the packet. Then her cheeks turned red as she took it, stuttering some stuff but I didn't listen.

Reaching up, I took her hand and walked her to the room daddy was in. Uncle Happy sat back down with a sigh and i pushed the door open.

"Daddy, Pepper needs to see you." I said loudly. All the people in the room at the table looked at us.

"Pepper needs to see me, eh?" Daddy asked, smiling a weird smile at Pepper.

"Tony." Uncle Obie said to daddy, but Daddy ignored him and got up, walking out of the room with us. I finally let go of Pepper's hand.

"Uh, actually it's Virginia, but that's not the point. Somebody messed up here and carried three zeroes instead of one, this could cost us thousands." Pepper said to daddy.

Daddy made a surprised face. "Well, Pepper, I'm very glad you caught that. In fact, I'm the one that made that mistake." He said.

Pepper gasped. "Hey, Hap, I could use a new PA, couldn't I?" Daddy asked.

I nodded solemnly. The last PA, Miss Fitzpatrick, had gotten married and left. It was a shame, I'd liked her.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"You want a raise? You got it. Livvy, meet my new assistant." Daddy sad with a smile.

I hugged Pepper's legs. I hoped she stayed.


	5. chapter three

**2003**   
**6 years old**

"I still don't get why I gotta go to private school. I was just fine in public school." I whined.

"Livvy, you're too smart for that school. Besides, you're so adorable in that little uniform." Daddy said with a smile.

I crossed my arms, tugging at my stupid tie. Daddy fixed it for me and I sat down on the floor to put my shoes on.

"Aunt Pepper! Help me!" I yelled when I couldn't get the strap on. Aunt Pepper walked in with a smile and crouched down in front of me.

"I've got it, Livvy." She said softly, helping me in just a few seconds. Then she helped me up and I did have to admit, I did look kinda cute in the uniform.

Aunt Pepper straightened my bun and put my bag on my shoulders. "I'll see you later, sweetie." Aunt Pepper said, hugging me.

I hugged her tightly and then walked over to daddy. He took my hand and led me to the elevator.

"Have a great day, Miss Stark." Jarvis said once we got into the garage.

I giggled. "You too, JJ." JJ was our AI that daddy made a while ago.

Daddy took me to my favorite car. The purple Lamborghini. I put my bag on the floor of my seat and I buckled in tight.

Daddy made sure I was buckled in, before buckling himself and driving toward my new school. I would miss my old school, though.

"Hey, daddy, after school can you take me to the park?" I asked suddenly.

He glanced over at me. "Sure, Livvy." I smiled and fidgeted in my seat, excited for the day to be over already.

Finally stopping in front of a big building, daddy parked and looked to me with a smile. "You ready, baby girl?" He asked.

Despite not wanting to go in, I nodded and unbuckles, leaning forward to grab my bag.

"Bye daddy!" I cried, hugging him and kissing his cheek. He laughed and kissed my nose, hugging me back.

"See you, sweetie."

I jumped out of the car and he drove off, after waving at me. I walked up to the tall building, clutching my backpack straps.

The doors opened suddenly and an old woman stepped out. "Olivia. It's very nice to meet you." She said kindly.

I smiled. "I go by Livvy, if that's okay." I mumbled.

"Of course, come on in Livvy. My name is Miss Patty." She said, taking my hand.

I let her take my hand and I followed her down a hall and I to a classroom with a bunch of older kids.

"Livvy, this is your second grade class." Miss Patty introduced.

I smiled and waved as Miss Patty took my bag off me and hung it on the wall with the other bags.

I found myself smiling when I saw mine was the prettiest because it was the most expensive.

Okay maybe I was a little proud. "Class, this is Livvy Stark. Introduce yourselves." Miss Patty said, leading me to a seat.

Everyone went around the room saying their names. "I'm Kelly Jacobs."

"Axle Riley."

"Maxine Walter."

"Becca Calor."

"Jax Picket."

"Perry Brandt."

"Dani Tyler."

"Cassidy Cambria."

"Cate Lambert."

"Carina Ericson."

"Hal Seth."

"Rachel Harris."

"Nate Matter."

I sat in the back in the only open seat, right next to Dani Tyler. She smiled at me.

"Alright, class. Open up the books on your desks and read to chapter two." Miss Patty said and I looked down at it.

That was it? Opening the book, I immediately started reading. "Hey Livvy." Dani said excitedly.

She had blonde hair and pretty silver earrings in her ears. I wanted to get my ears pierced. I decided to ask Daddy later.

"Hi Dani." I said politely, turning the page.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked. I smiled over at her. I'd never had a friend before.

I nodded. "Sure." We read all the way to chapter six together before Miss Patty made us stop to talk about it. I really liked the new school already.


	6. chapter four

**2005**  
**8 years old**

I laughed as I hopped down the steps of the school, my ponytail swishing in the air as I turned my head toward Dani.

Despite being only eight, both of us were in the eighth grade. So were the three C's, but that was a story for later.

Dani had been my friend for two years and I really loved my school, except for that most of the kids in eight grade were fourteen and not very nice to them kids that were only half their ages.

I was finally going to visit Dani's house for the first time, since it had taken Aunt Pepper, Uncle Happy, and Dad a long time to organize a sleepover and make sure I was safe.

"You're going to love my dad!" Dani exclaimed as we raced toward a sleek white Stark car. I giggled.

Her dad worked during the day so I never met him before, but I met her mom, Alice. I just called her Nurse Tyler because I didn't like calling adults by their names.

Dani opened the back car door and climbed in, so I climbed in after her and we dropped our bags on the floor. Closing the door behind me, I looked to the driver's seat.

"Hey, Dan. You must be Livvy, yeah?" Dani's dad said. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

I smiled. Everybody knew who I was, and I really loved it when people asked me what my name was because it made me feel a little normal.

"Yep. And you must be Dani's dad." I responded, buckling my seatbelt as Dani did the same.

"That's me. My name is Jacob." He said kindly, starting to drive. I looked over to Dani and she pulled out her phone, playing games while she waited.

I pulled mine out, deciding to text dad.

_hi dad_

_Hey Sweetcheeks, what's up?_

_Im bored_

_Hi bored, I'm dad._

_Oh my god, whatever_

_Love you Livvy, see you tomorrow._

_Love you too Dad_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket, just as we pulled up to Dani's house.

She grabbed her back and ran out so I quickly followed her. "Dani, wait!" I yelled, chasing her.

She opened the door and held it open for me, smiling. I walked inside, looking around.

It was a mansion, just like where I lived, but a little smaller. "Come with me, I'll show you my room." Dani said excitedly.

I nodded and she lead me up a set of stairs and to a pretty white door with a gold door knob.

She opened it and put her bag on the floor so I put my bag next to hers. 

"Girls! I have cookies!" Nurse Tyler called, right when we sat down on Dani's bed.

We jumped up. "Screw playing, let's eat." She said, running back downstairs.

I ran after her, always ready to eat Nurse Tyler's cookies. They weren't as good as Aunt Pepper's but they were still very delicious.

As we ran to the kitchen, I saw something in the hall and stopped. I frowned. There was a picture of Dani's dad and my mom.

I knew what my mom looked like, dad showed me. "Livvy, what's wrong?" Dani asked, sticking her head back out into the hall way.

"Why do you have a picture of my mom?" I asked, pointing at it.

Dani frowned. "That was my aunt Gabriella, she died when I was a little baby." She told me.

"No, that my _mom_, Gabriella." I said, frowning even more.

Nurse Tyler suddenly walked out. "What's up, girls?" She asked.

I pointed to the picture again. "That's my mom." I said firmly.

Nurse Tyler's face got weird. "What do you mean, sweetheart? That was my sister in law." She said quietly.

"My mom! Daddy told me the my mom was Gabriella Tyler. She died on my birthday when I was born." I said louder.

Nurse Tyler's eyes widened. "And what's your birthday, Livvy?" She asked me.

"May 10." I told her, crossing my arms.

Her face went pale. "Jacob, honey, get in here." Nurse Tyler yelled. Mister Tyler walked in with a smile.

"What's up, ladies?" He asked.

"Jake, Gabriella was Livvy's mom." Nurse Tyler whispered.

Mister Tyler's eyes widened. "Perhaps we should call Mister Stark to straighten things up." He said.

I shrugged and pulled out my phone, handing it to him. They called him when Dani and I went back to her room.

Did that mean that they were my aunt and uncle? That made Dani my cousin.

"Livvy, we're cousins! That's so cool!"

Yep.


	7. chapter five

**February, 2008**  
**10 years old**

Turning over in my bed, I yawned, peeling my eyes open. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, there was a knock on my door.

I groaned softly, burying my face in my pillow. "Come in." I called. It was probably Aunt Pepper or Uncle Obie.

Aunt Pepper walked in, closing my door behind her and flicking the light on. "Hey Livvy." Aunt Pepper said quietly, sniffling.

I frowned, sitting up. "What's wrong, aunt Pepper?" I asked. She walked over and sat down on my bed. I looked her over, getting even more worried.

She had red eyes and tear tracks on her cheeks. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" I questioned.

She took a deep breath. "Honey, something happened while your dad was in Afghanistan." Aunt Pepper said slowly.

My eyes widened. "What? Is he okay?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"He was taken, baby. Some bad people took him." She whispered, letting out a sob.

Tears came to my eyes and my face fell. "What? No, no, no you're wrong. You're wrong." I croaked, bringing my hand to my mouth.

"Uncle Rhodey is looking for him, though, okay? He'll be okay because Uncle Rhodey and a whole lot of people are looking." She told me, crying.

I hugged her suddenly, sobbing loudly. She hugged me back and we cried together because we both missed dad.


	8. chapter six

**May, 2008**  
**11 years old**

I sniffled quietly in my bed. "I'm sure they'll find your dad, Livvy." Dani said softly.

I turned to her. I had been staying at their house because last night was my birthday.

I sighed. Dad had never missed my birthday before. A tear fell down my cheek and I sat up.

Dani did too, walking over and sitting next to me. "He'll be okay." She whispered.

I shot a grateful smile. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it off the bedside table and saw that it was Aunt Pepper calling.

I answered, putting it to my ear. "Hi, Aunt Pepper, what's up?" I said, yawning.

"They found him! Livvy they found him! He's alive!" Pepper cried.

I gasped. "What? What? He's alive? He's okay?" I shrieked, jumping up.

"Yes! Yes he's okay! Happy and I are coming to get you, then we're going to get him!" She yelled excitedly.

I laughed in joy, Dani smiling at me. "I'll get dressed and wait downstairs for you." I said, hanging up.

I raced over to my bag and pulled out one of my outfits quickly. It was my school uniform but I didn't care.

Pulling it on quickly, I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my shoes from the ground.

"My dad's back, I gotta go. Love you Dani." I called, swiping my bag off the ground and racing downstairs.

"By Aunt Alice, bye Uncle Jacob!" I yelled, running outside. I heard them say something back but I didn't care as I ran out to the curb.

A few people outside stopped and pointed at me, taking out their phones.

I rolled my eyes, they should've been used to me being around there. A few minutes later, Uncle Happy's favorite black Audi pulled up.

I quickly scrambled in and buckled up next to Aunt Pepper. "He's really coming home?" I asked excitedly.

"He is." She told me. I smiled widely, fidgeting around the entire ride.

We got out at a private airport and aunt Pepper had to hold my hand to keep me still.

When a plane finally landed down, tears started dripping down my face. I wiped them away, sniffling.

The hatch opened and I started bouncing up and down, pulling my hand from Aunt Pepper's.

Uncle Rhodey was there with Dad, who was sitting in a wheelchair. Uncle Rhodey helped dad stand and they started walking toward us. Dad waved away a stretcher and I couldn't wait anymore.

I barreled toward him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, laying my head on his chest. He held me close, laughing softly and kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you, baby girl." He whispered to me. I hugged him tighter and walked with him over to Aunt Pepper.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?" Dad asked her. Pepper smiled.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." I knew she never even looked for a job. She hoped we would found dad, and we did.

"Well, vacation is over." Dad said and we got back into the car.

"Where to, Boss?" Uncle Happy asked.

"The hospital please, Happy " aunt Pepper said quietly.

"Uh no, we're not going to the hospital." Dad said.

I looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean we're not going to the hospital?" I questioned.

"I have been in captivity for three months," I flinched. It wasn't like I didn't know.

"I want three things. One: a cheeseburger, and two-"

"That's enough of that."

I laughed. "It's not what you think. I want to call a press conference." Dad said.

"A press conference, what?" Pepper asked, frowning.

"Drive, Hogan, cheeseburger first."

I shrugged, still hugging dad. "I missed you so, so much. I love you daddy." I mumbled into his shirt.

He rubbed my back affectionately. "I missed you to, Livvy. Sorry I missed your birthday."

I looked up in surprise. "You remembered?" I asked.

"Of course I remembered. You get your present when we get home." He said, grinning at me.

Tears came to my eyes again and my face crumpled. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry baby." He whispered.

I sniffled and he wrapped his arm around me. "Aren't we supposed to meet Uncle Obie at the hospital?" I asked quietly. Dad shrugged.

I laughed. He was home.


	9. chapter seven

**2010**   
**13 years old**

"Hey, Livvy, do you want to sneak out to the Stark expo?" Dani asked, rolling over from her spot on the floor.

I turned my head toward her with a blank look. "You do realize it's gonna be some stupid Hammer presentation and my dad, right?" I responded.

Dani shrugged. "C'mon, I like the adrenaline of sneaking out and you could get us in for free." She whined.

I sighed, glancing out at the darkening sky. "Fuck it, let's go." I grumbled, sitting up off the floor.

We had been laying down on the ground and going through all her shit just because we felt like it.

I stood and grabbed my shoes from beside her bed, and pulled my jacket on over my dress.

Dani crawled to her bed and grabbed her phone, shoving it in her bra as she stood.

"Let's go. Mom's asleep." Dani told me. I rolled my eyes. No shit. I opened her door and walked out, Dani following me.

As we raced down the stairs, Dani ran into one of the small tables holding up a vase. I caught it, glaring at her.

She laughed quietly and ran outside. I followed her, closing the door behind me.

We started walking toward the expo and Dani looked around in confusion, patting herself down.

"What?" I asked.

"My phone? Did you see where I put it?"

I was actually so close to face palming. I sighed and gave her a pointed look.

She narrowed her eyes and it took her a solid five seconds to figure it out, pulling it out right away and scrolling through it as we walked.

"So do you know what your dad's showing?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Officially? Nothing. But knowing him, probably some Iron Man shit."

She laughed. "You say it so nonchalantly, like your dad isn't the one and only superhero that protects America."

"Meh." We both laughed.

Suddenly there was a whole bunch of books in the distance. We both jolted and I looked around for the source.

A few more booms from the expo had my eyes widening. "What the shit. C'mon!" I yelled, sprinting in the direction of the building.

"Livvy, are you crazy? If it's Iron Man shit we'll get killed!" Dani screamed as she ran after me.

I saw people yelling and running from the place, even as I saw my dad's suit and a bunch of crappy ones flying around.

"What do we do?" Dani hissed.

"Uh, go back home, I'll probably be going home instead of back to your house." I said awkwardly, rolling up my sleeves and watching as people ran and screamed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving you here!" She cried.

"Just go! I'll see you later!" I yelled angrily, running toward a kid I saw.

One of the crappy bots walked up to the kid and I saw the kid raise his arm as if the little plastic gauntlet would actually work.

Just as I started to run over to him, dad landed behind him.

"Nice work, kid. Livvy, get him out of here." A pause. "Also, you're grounded."

I sighed, picking up the kid with a grunt and racing off, noting happily that Dani had taken my advice and went home. About a block from the expo, I set the kid down.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked. He took off his fake Iron Man helmet.

"I'm Peter." He mumbled.

"Well, Peter, how old are you and where are your parents?" I asked softly.

He frowned. "I'm nine, and my mom and dad are dead." He said.

I frowned sadly for him. "I'm sorry, Peter. Who did you come to the expo with?" I responded.

"My Uncle Ben and Aunt May." Peter told me.

"Alright, Peter, let's go find your aunt and uncle." I said, taking his hand.

He gripped it tightly and I could feel him trembling. I held his hand tighter.

Very, very slowly, we walked back toward the expo. "See them?" I murmured, looking around.

"No. What's your name?" Peter answered.

"Livvy Stark." I said distractedly, still looking around.

He gasped, looking up at me. "Really? You're Iron Man's daughter?'

I laughed. "That's me. What's your last name, kid?"

"Parker." He answered, his adorable curls falling into his face as he glanced around.

Even though he was only four years younger than me, I wanted to scoop him up and hug him forever. He was just so cute.

He kind of reminded me of dad. His looks, obviously, not his mannerisms.

I'd hate any child with my dad's mannerisms. Then again, what about me?

"Peter? Peter where are you?" I suddenly heard a voice yell. I looked around wildly and spotted a brunette woman with a brunette man.

They were both calling for Peter. "That them?" I asked him.

Peter looked to them and nodded excitedly. He let go of my hand and ran over to them as I followed a bit slower.

They hugged and the couple fretted over Peter for at least a minute.

"Oh my god, thank you so much for finding him!" May gushed, taking my hand.

I smiled. "No problem. Here; message me if you ever need anything." I gave her my number and she hugged me thankfully.

"Thank you again, Miss. . . ?" Ben said.

"Livvy. Livvy Stark."

Their eyes widened and Peter wrapped his arms around me, thanking me.

"Bye Livvy." He said as his aunt and uncle took him away.

I waved at him, my smile falling once he was out of sight. It was time to go get punished by dad.


	10. chapter eight

**2012**  
**15 years old**

Coming back home for vacation from MIT was starting to seem like a bad idea. Besides dad and Aunt Pepper getting all lovey dovey, Agent Phil from Shield that dad totally didn't tell me and Aunt Pepper about, showed up, going on about some blue cube.

So, while dad went on some mission with some other superheroes (I guess Captain America was found?), I stayed in the penthouse of the tower.

(That's the top floor, by the way.) Even when JJ told me about some weird battle stuff going on at Shield, I did what dad said and stayed safe like a good little Stark.

But I did watch the news the entire time, waiting for reporters to get some gossip on it.

I watched as dad flew toward the tower, looking awesome. Definitely my favorite superhero. And I ignored as JJ told me some weird shit was happening on the roof.

I did, however, listen to him when he said some god guy was on the balcony, so I hid behind the bar as he came in, smiling in exhilaration.

I may have seemed crazy, because I definitely should have been scared, which I was, but being involved with the battles was honestly so fun.

Turning my head, I saw dad coming in at the same time as the god man. Dad spotted me without changing his face or giving me away.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." God guy said. His voice actually sounded. . .

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you." Dad said, pouring a drink.

"You should have left your armor on for that. And maybe put the child in another room."

I noticed dad stiffen, and since my cover was blown anyway, I popped my head up to look the god guy over. Not bad.

"Yeah, the suit's seen a bit of mileage and she can take care of herself. Would you like a drink?" Dad asked.

I snorted, hopping up onto the bar and swinging my legs. "Stalling me won't change anything." God guy said.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? I'm having one."

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I ask what your name is? It's kind of annoying calling you God Guy in my head." I inquired.

A grin flickered on his lips. "Loki." I nodded.

"Thanks. You can go back to the regularly scheduled program now."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki said, getting right back into business.

"The Avengers." He responded.

Oh yeah, that initiative thing dad told me and Aunt Pepper about.

"It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. Earth's Mightiest Heroes type of thing." Dad explained.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki replied.

Dad smiled. "Yeah, it takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that."

I snickered and dad glanced back at me with a grin.

"But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Okay, good to know who the hell was on the team.

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Dad responded, pulling on a honing device underneath the bar.

"I have an army." Loki defended.

"We have a hulk."

"Wait what? You have _the_ Bruce Banner on your team?" I gasped. He raised his brow at me.

"Not the time, Livvy." He hissed quietly. I pouted.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki commented.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Dad ranted.

"Damn. Iconic." I whispered.

Loki slowly walked up to dad, raising his weird scepter thing. I started inching backward.

"How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki asked, touching the scepter to dad's chest. My breath hitched but I sighed in relief when I heard it touch the arc reactor.

Confused, Loki tried again. Nothing. "It should work." Loki said.

"Well, performance issues. You know?" Dad sassed. Suddenly Loki grabbed him by the neck and fling him across the room in anger.

I shrieked. "Jarvis. Anytime now." Dad grunted as Loki grabbed his neck again.

I scrambled up, eyes wide. "You will all fall before me." Loki thundered, throwing dad from the window.

"No!" I screamed, running over, to do what, I didn't know.

Loki suddenly spun and grabbed me by the neck, picking me up off the ground.

My eyes widened and I scratched at his hands, struggling for air. Tears spring to my eyes.

"Dad." I choked out, just as he flew into view in his suit.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil." Dad blasted Loki back and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Had something happened to Agent Coulson? "You okay, baby?" Dad asked me urgently.

I nodded quickly, wincing at the soreness of my throat. Suddenly a large hole opened in the sky and I gasped.

"Right, army. Stay here." Dad said, flying off.

My eyes widened in horror. Thousands of strange alien things flew from the portal. I swallowed in fear and sat back on the couch, rubbing my bruised neck.

Loki walked into the balcony, apparently deciding not to face dad's wrath anymore by hurting me.

Suddenly, another god man landed on the balcony with him. "Oh, screw this." I rasped, getting up and walking to the elevator.

"JJ, take me down to the ground floor." I commanded.

"I would really advise against it, Miss Stark." JJ stressed.

"Don't care. Let's go, c'mon."

He sighed and did so.


	11. chapter nine

**2012**   
**15 years old**

Standing in the lobby and watching the battle, I thought of the last time I'd been anywhere close to a battle. It was dad's very first.

Nothing had hurt more than when Uncle Obie had betrayed us. I'd like to say that I'd never liked him because that would make everything easier, but no, it was the opposite.

I loved Uncle Obie. He was family. He took care of me when dad and Aunt Pepper couldn't. He let me stay up later and eat more sweets and he never, ever hurt us.

I guess that's why his death still sent a pang into my heart every once in a while. Yeah, he betrayed us, and yeah, he tried to kill dad, but he was still family. And it hurt.

Shaking the thoughts away, I put my focused back on the battle outside. It seemed to be going on forever.

Suddenly, I saw something flying toward the city. Was it one of dad's suits from Malibu or something? No, Malibu was the other way.

And then I saw what it was. A nuke. Well, nice knowing the world I guess. But then Dad flew toward it and i pushed the doors open in confusion, staring up as he flew it towards. . . the portal.

"No! No, you idiot!" I screamed. And that's when my phone rang. I pulled it out, seeing dad's name.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked.

"I love you so much, Livvy. I want you to know that. Tell Pep I said goodbye." He told me as he flew toward the portal.

"Dad, no! Dad!" I yelled, then he flew in and the call cut out.

I dropped my phone, not caring as it shattered on the ground. Tears welled in my eyes and I brought my hand to my mouth.

"Daddy?" I whimpered. He wasn't coming down.

And then, I looked to the Avengers who were standing in the street, not having spotted me yet.

Then, the portal started closing. "No." I croaked, tears rolling down my face.

No. No. No! "Come back, daddy, come back." I whimpered.

Just as the portal closed, dad fell through. I let out a laugh of relief, smiling up at him.

But then he kept falling. My eyes widened in horror and I saw the blond god man start swinging his hammer.

He was too far. Dad was going to hit the ground. A sob slipped from my throat but then a large green figure (Hulk!) Caught him and landed down in the street in front of me.

I started running over, just as Hulk roared in dad's face. "Woah, there's a kid-" Captain America started but that's when dad woke up.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Dad said.

I launched into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me. "Sorry for scaring you, baby girl." He said softly.

I pulled away, glaring at him. "You idiot! What would I have told Aunt Pepper if you died? Where would I have gone?" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry. But hey, I'm okay, aren't I?"

I smacked him upside the head. "Don't scare me like that, you jerk." I murmured.

He hugged me again. "Uh, Stark, who's this?" Captain America asked.

I sniffled and wiped my face, looking to him. "Uh, Livvy Stark." I introduced, standing up and shaking his hand.

He took it, a surprised look on his face. "Steve Rogers, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes. "No shit. The stars and stripes totally didn't give it away." His cheeks reddened and dad laughed.

Slowly, the other Avengers came over to us and I lit up when I saw my second favorite superhero.

Running over, I wrapped my arms around Aunt Nat. "Hey, Маленькая Старка."

I smiled. Everyone was okay.

||

Sitting on the bar in the penthouse, I watched as dad and the Avengers talked, all tired from the battle.

"Hey, dad, can't they stay with us?" I suddenly asked. Everyone looked to me in confusion.

"I mean, the team. We have plenty of guest rooms." I said hopefully, my head tilted as I put on my begging face for my dad.

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "It would save me having to fix the sign. . ." Dad trailed off.

"Alright. Guys, you want to stay?" Dad caved. I smiled and they all seemed to agree.

Jumping up, I ran over and hugged dad, resting my head on his arc reactor and listening to the mechanical hum.

Dad chuckled, resting his hand on my back and letting the other comb through my hair.

I didn't know why, but that made tears come to my eyes again. "Daddy?" I whispered.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He responded.

"Don't do that again. Promise you'll never leave me alone." I whispered, my voice cracking.

He held me tighter, but he didn't respond.


	12. chapter ten

**2014**  
**17 years old**

Skipping inside the tower, I waved to the receptionist, Betty. She smiled and waved back to me as I stepped into the private elevator.

I'd told Dad that I couldn't come back for Christmas. He was in for one hell of a surprise. "Hello, Miss Stark." My favorite AI said.

I smiled widely. "Hi, JJ, I missed you." I cooed.

He laughed, a mechanical sound. "I missed you to, Miss Stark."

I narrowed my eyes, sucking my teeth. "You know what? Stop calling me that. Call me Livvy." I decided.

He was silent for a minute. "Of course, Livvy."

My face broke into a grin again and the elevator stopped. Stepping out, I saw the Avengers lounging in the living room, with Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey, minus dad.

"Did you miss me?" I sung, walking in with a bounce in my step.

"Livvy!" Aunt Pepper exclaimed, standing from the sofa. I ran over, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly.

She kissed the top of my head and gave me a tight hug. "C'mere." Uncle Rhodey said, holding his hands out in grabby motions.

I giggled, hugging him. "Where's my hug?" Clint pouted.

I'd gotten a lot closer to them the past three years. "Mmm, you don't get one." I said, turning away.

He scoffed, making a wounded sound.

"What about mine?"

I grinned and hugged my favorite Avenger, Aunt Nat. At first it was my dad, but come on, it's the Black Widow.

"Right here." I giggled as I hugged her. Clint crossed his arms in mock offense and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed to them all.

"Its Merry Christmas Eve." Bruce corrected. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Its whatever I want because I say so." I sassed, stepping back to show my terrible Christmas sweater.

Steve laughed first, then the others joined in. It was a picture of dad, passed out in the lab, his face mushed against the table with a Santa hat I'd put on him.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"The lab. He's been all mopey the past eight or nine days." Bruce answered. Aunt Pepper, Uncle Rhodey and I stiffened.

"Since the sixteenth?" I asked quietly. Steve nodded in confusion.

"How did you know?" He asked me, while Uncle Rhodey waved me toward the elevator.

I nodded to my uncle and turned to head to the lab.

"What happened on the sixteenth?" I heard Bruce ask as the elevator door closed.

I hummed Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer and tapped my foot on the ground as the lift lowered a few floors.

"Does dad know I'm here, JJ?" I questioned, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"No, Miss."

I gave the ceiling a pointed look.

"No, Livvy." He corrected.

I nodded and stepped into the lab, the doors swishing open for me. Music was blaring so hard my head hurt and dad didn't seem to notice I was here.

I winced, putting my hands to my ears. "Jarvis, turn it down!" I yelled. He did so, lowering it to a less headache inducing volume.

Dad finally looked up and I immediately sighed sadly. He had bloodshot eyes, dark circles under his eyes, and was holding a bottle of fine whiskey.

This was a bad day, and I assumed that he hadn't slept a wink since retreating here on the sixteenth.

"Daddy?" I asked softly.

"I thought you couldn't make it." He said, eyes flicking over my sweater and not even gaining a small smile. It was a really bad day.

"I wanted to surprise you." I mumbled, glancing back toward the door. I wanted to help him, of course, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Consider me surprised. I was gonna mail you that." He gestured to a small box next to him.

I slowly reached out for it with questioning eyes. He nodded, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

I opened the box, revealing a small silver ring with a blue gem in the center, the color and shape of the arc reactor. Tears came to my eyes.

"I love it, daddy, thank you." I said, slipping it onto the only finger it would fit; my ring finger.

"It's sappy and stupid. Just figured you'd like it. Plus, now no boys can put a ring on that finger."

I let out a bark of laughter. "Dad." I whined.

He didn't smile, didn't even try to pretend he was okay. "Can you try to get some sleep, please?" I asked gently.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning away. "You're not my boss." He deflected.

"No, but Aunt Pepper is and I bet she'll agree with me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just leave it, Olivia." He snapped.

I recoiled. Dad had never called me Olivia. Never. Nobody called me that, except for Miss Patty in grade school when I first got there.

Tears stung my eyes. "Fine, Anthony." I spat, my voice cracking.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He growled.

I turned away and left the room just as I saw him turn to me.

"Are you okay, Livvy?" JJ asked softly.

"I'm fine." I lied, wiping my eyes as tears fell.

How stupid did I have to be to cry over someone calling me my name? Taking the elevator back up to the penthouse floor, I stared at my feet as I trudged through the common room so I could get to my room.

"Livvy, how is he?" Steve called.

I glanced back at them, holding back an eye roll as they took in my tears. "Who the fuck cares?" I snarled.

Then I turned and went back to my room, locking the door behind me. I let my facade fall, along with my tears.

Sniffling, I took off the stupid sweater and threw it in the trash, opening up my closet and rifling through the clothes I hadn't even seen in nearly half a year.

I found a large hoodie that I was pretty sure I stole from Uncle Rhodey at one point. I tugged it on, balling the sleeves in my hands and smiling as it fell off one shoulder because it was so big.

"I'm never giving this back." I whispered, once again wiping my tears.

I dropped onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, taking a shaky breath. Dad had never yelled at me like that before. He'd never been so. . . mean.

Huffing, I stood and walked to my bathroom, grimacing at my now smeared eyeliner. No wonder they had looked at me in concern, I practically looked like a raccoon.

I splashed water in my face and scrubbed at my eyes until they were red and raw. Then I opened up the medicine cabinet, which held mostly makeup, and redid my eyeliner, nodding in approval afterward.

I thought I did good. Putting everything back, I walked back over and sat on my bed, pulling my phone out of my pocket as it vibrated.

I saw a text from May Parker. May Parker? Who was. . . Oh! I opened it, seeing a short paragraph.

_Hello Livvy, this is May Parker. We met at the Stark expo a while ago? Anyway, I found something important I think you should know. Also, I think Peter would be really happy if you came over, he's been so down since Ben's death a few months ago and I'm sure that what I found will make him extremely happy. So, I'd appreciate it very much if you stopped by sometime. If not, thanks anyway._

I sat there, my hand covering my mouth. Peter's uncle had died? I couldn't imagine the pain that poor kid must have been going through.

Something important? I wondered what that could possibly be. And I was extremely thankful that May had remembered to call me Livvy. The press even called me that because I was referred as Livvy in public so much.

I didn't really have anything better to do, so why not? Thinking for a minute, I replied.

_Hi May, of course I remember you. I'm so sorry to hear about Ben, I'm sure he was a great man. How does twenty minutes sound?_

Her reply was almost immediate.

_Thank you so much, Livvy, it means the world. And twenty minutes sounds great!_

I shoved my phone in my back pocket and stood, walking from my room. I passed the Avengers again and noticed that Aunt Pepper was gone, probably talking to Dad.

"Where you going, Liv?" Uncle Rhodey asked. That nickname wasn't bad.

"Gotta go see a friend. Some that actually want to see me." I muttered that last part bitterly as I stepped back into the elevator.

JJ took me to the ground floor without me saying anything, and I started my walk toward the Parker house. I suddenly froze. Where was that, again?


	13. chapter eleven

**2014**  
**17 years old**

I brushed my hair behind my ear as I walked up the steps to May's apartment, having texted her for the address when I left the tower.

I brought my hand up to the door and I knocked, shoving my hands back into my pockets.

The door swung open a moment later and I was greeted with a familiar face. "Livvy, I'm so glad you could make it." May said, hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "It was no problem, I needed out of the tower." I brushed off.

She invited me in and I walked into the living room of small apartment. It seemed homey.

"Please, sit. Peter's in his room but I was going to tell him after I showed you." May said as we both sat on the couch.

I frowned in confusion. "Show me what?"

She leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed a paper, handing it to me. "Peter's birth certificate. It was stored away with his parents' old stuff." She explained.

I frowned harder. "Why do I need to see?"

"Just read."

I shrugged and did so.

_Name: Peter Benjamin Parker. _

Aw, he was named after Ben.

_DOB: August 10, 2001._

Okay? I still didn't get what this had to do with me.

_Mother: Mary Teresa Parker._

Nothing surprising.

_Father: Anthony Edward Stark_

My mouth dropped open and May nodded. "What? H-how?" I breathed, bringing my hand to my mouth, barely registering the cool metal from the ring brushing against my lips.

"Mary used to be his assistant, I think?" May said questioningly. My eyes widened.

"Miss Fitzpatrick?" I asked incredulously.

May nodded. "That was her maiden name. You knew her?" She responded.

I nodded slowly, the information still not processing. "Miss Fitzpatrick was dad's PA until I was four." I mumbled.

Finally, it seemed to hit me. "I have a brother? Peter is my brother?" I asked, astonished. She nodded.

My eyes widened even more. "Dad has another kid. Oh my god. I can't believe Miss Fitzpatrick would keep that from us." I breathed.

May just sat there silently for a few moments. "I should go tell him now-"

"Actually," I interrupted. "Could I?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. His door is right there, he's been quiet so he might be asleep."

I nodded, walking over and knocking lightly. There was no answer so I very gingerly inched the door open.

"Peter? Are you there?" I called softly, stepping in. I closed the door behind me and looked around.

Then I frowned. Just I was about to go tell May that Peter wasn't here, the window creaked. I stepped back, out of view.

I frowned, watching as it opened and someone climbed in. Then up the wall, wearing blue and red pajamas.

My mouth dropped. It was that spider vigilante that was on the news sometimes.

Spider guy dropped off the ceiling and closed the window, pulling off his mask. It was Peter.

Peter Parker, my brother, was Spider guy. Finally, he looked at me, and gasped.

"Oh my god! There's a girl in my room! And it's- . . . Livvy Stark? What the fudge?" He hissed.

I just blinked. "Hey, you. So we gotta talk about something. We'll get to the spider guy thing in a bit, though." I said, sitting on his bed and patting the spot beside me.

He sat down hesitantly with wide eyes. "So, I knew your mom." I started.

He frowned. "What? How?" He inquired.

"She was my dad's personal assistant when I was a kid." I explained he nodded for me to keep going.

"Anyway, my dad and your mom. . ." I trailed off and waited for him to get the point.

He did and groaned in disgust. "Ew, I didn't need to know that." He whined.

"Ehehe, except you do. Because that kind of led to you." I said bluntly. It took him a minute to understand and he gasped.

"What? What? No way, what? You're lying. No way." Peter panicked.

I put my hand on his arm. "Peter, I'm your sister, and Tony Stark is your dad."

He looked at me for a few seconds before suddenly hugging me. "I've got a sister." He whispered in awe.

"And I've got a brother." I mocked. We laughed.

||

Sitting on the couch with my knees pulled to my chest, I threw my head back in laughter.

"May!" Peter protested, groaning beside me as May cackled.

"Oh, May, you have _got_ to tell me more embarrassing stories about him, I love it." I said with a smile.

"I definitely will." She confirmed and Peter groaned again.

"So, Livvy, you're in school, yeah?" May changed the topic.

I nodded. "I'm doing my last year of MIT, I just came home for the holidays." I explained.

They both choked. "MIT? You're so smart!" Peter explained. I grinned.

"I bet you are too. Anything you're accelerated at?" I replied.

"Well, I've been in advanced math since fifth grade." He mumbled, blushing.

"Hell yeah, kid!" I exclaimed, high fiving him. He smiled.

Suddenly May gasped. "Merry Christmas!" She cried.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas."

It was the first Christmas I'd ever started not at home, and I still loved it dearly.

I suddenly got a text, and pulled my phone out. "Gotta check this." I mumbled.

Then I saw it was from dad. My smile faded. I saw Peter peeking over my shoulder but I didn't care, turning my phone off and shoving it back in my pocket.

"Was that Tony Stark? Why didn't you answer him?" Peter asked in confusion and awe.

I waved it off and he shrugged. We continued talking well into the morning, eventually falling asleep, sprawled on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of part one, Part two will be up tomorrow!


	14. part two

**2015-2015**


	15. chapter twelve

**2015**   
**18 years old**

Walking from the airport, I shoved my hands into my jacket pocket, looking around.

Just a few days ago, I'd graduated from MIT, and I was finally coming home. I missed my family so much that it hurt.

It made sense, seeing as I hadn't seen any of them in nearly a year. After that one Christmas at May and Peter's, I'd left for the airport and hadn't looked back.

Dad's words had hurt, badly. So I stopped keeping in touch with him and the rest of them, ignoring their calls and not looking at their messages.

But now I had nowhere else to go, and I knew I'd have to patch things up with them eventually, and when better than now?

A few people spotted me and started to crowd around me but I jogged, as fast as I could on heels, away from them. I wasn't in the mood to interact with the press.

Lord knew that there were probably already articles about dad not being at my graduation, and I would admit, I was kind of bitter about it.

Sure, I didn't invite him, but he was my father, he was supposed to come anyway. I guessed he was taking after Grandpa.

From what little I remembered of the man, he was a dick. Yep, seemed pretty accurate. Asshole-ishness must be hereditary.

I probably had the gene, but it was definitely more prominent in Dad. He didn't pass it to Peter, though.

My baby brother was a saint. My eyes widened suddenly. That was the precise moment I realized I'd never told Dad about Peter.

I still called them once in a while and I even visited a few more times, but it never struck me to tell dad he had another kid. Then again, that would require me talking to him.

Going home was starting to seem like a bad idea. Maybe May and Peter would let me crash at their place.

Pulling out my phone, I started texting May, but suddenly stopped. Someone was following me.

I could hear their steps, and what sounded like clinking metal, keeping perfectly in rhythm with mine.

I swallowed nervously, noticing that there wasn't anyone around anymore, seeing as it was night and this part of the city wasn't that busy.

I kept walking, pretending everything was normal, and pulled up my dad's name instead.

My heart pounded furiously as I heard a few more pairs of footsteps. Even with the self defense training I had, there was no way I could take on three or four people.

I sent a text to dad quickly, the last year of tension forgotten.

_Dad help, people following me_

Dad hadn't read it yet. I knew my phone would ping him if it got broke, because the only way to break a StarkPhone was to hit it really, really hard.

I threw it on the ground as hard as I could, hearing it shatter. The footsteps picked up pace and I started running as fast as I could, tears coming to my eyes.

I'd never been kidnapped before, this had never happened. I kept running, slipping out of my heels as I ran.

Just as I went to turn a corner, a strong arm looped around my waist and pulled me back. Shrieking in fear, I kicked and punched with all my strength, but the arm didn't budge.

A hand snaked over my mouth and nose and my panicked eyes flitted around frantically as I clawed at the hand.

Tears dripped from my eyes as I jerked violently, my lungs burning for air. Dark spots danced across my vision and I shuddered as agony pulled at my chest.

Finally, everything went dark and I slumped in the man's arms.


	16. chapter thirteen

**2015**   
**18 years old**

I groaned, my head pounding something furious. I tried to bring my hand up to rub my head, but I found that I couldn't.

I frowned and peeled my eyes open, then closed them again, groaning once more. Why was it so bright?

I slowly opened my eyes again and looked around, squinting. Where the fuck was I?

I looked down at my hands and saw them strapped to the metal table I was laying on.

"_Oooh_." I said suddenly. I was kidnapped. Forgot about that for a minute. Wait a second, I was kidnapped.

"Shit."

"Watch your language, young lady." A voice called. I jolted, looking over to a man that had just walked into the weird lab place I was in.

"What are you, my mom?" I asked, my face souring.

He had short brown hair, stubble, and glasses. For a kidnapper, he wasn't that bad looking.

Wait, shouldn't I be more worried? "Hey, kidnapper, quick question, who are you and where am I?" I asked as he walked over to me and grabbed something behind me.

"My name is Doctor Cambridge." He said, holding up a syringe with questionable liquid.

I snorted. "Okay we'll get to that shit, but Cambridge? Are you shitting me?" I laughed out.

He only sighed. "I am not 'shitting' you. And as for where you are, Hydra is the name."

My laughing ceased and my smile fell. "Please tell me you're shitting me." I whispered.

He smiled. "I am not, Miss Stark."

Fuck.

||

Tony leaned against the wall of the common room as he watched the others talk to the newest teammate, Wanda Maximoff.

He had to admit, the girl wasn't that bad. "Tony, join us, we're going to watch Netflix." Clint called.

He pushed off the wall with a grin and started toward them. Suddenly Friday spoke up.

"You've received an alert from Miss Stark's phone." She said worriedly. Everyone in the room froze.

"What do you mean an alert?" Tony asked, his smile dropping and a concerned look coming to his face.

"Miss Stark sent a text message two minutes ago, then her phone was broken." Friday said. Tony's nerves grew.

"Well? What did it say?" He demanded.

"The message she sent said; _Dad, help. People following me."_

The blood drained from his face and the Avengers were all frowning in worry, while Wanda was frowning in confusion.

"Approximately fifteen seconds later, her phone was broken four blocks from the New York City Airport." Friday informed.

Tony breathed shakily and ran his hand through his hair. "Up for another mission?" He joked weakly.

They all stood. "Avengers," Steve looked between them all, a frown on his face. "Assemble."


	17. chapter fourteen

**2015**   
**18 years old**

"Mmm dad gonna sue you. . ." I groaned out as two men grabbed me by the arms and lifted me up.

The weird doctor guy, Cambridge or something, had injected some drugs into my system and it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

The men dragged me down a long hall and I groaned again. "Easy." I hissed as they opened a door and threw me in.

Everything felt like it was burning and if that didn't hurt I didn't know what did. "Mother fucker." I groaned.

"What's with the language?" A voice asked. I jolted, scrambling back but stopping and frowning in confusion when I saw a young girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, still frowning as I sat up.

"Corlynia, but I go by Corrie." She explained. I raised a brow and nodded.

"How old are you, kid?" I questioned.

"I'm twelve. What about you?" She responded.

"Uh, eighteen. How long have you been here?" I said slowly.

"Since like, forever. Do you have powers? What's your name?" Corrie rushed out.

"Woah, woah, woah, chill out. No I don't have powers. And my name is Livvy Stark." I told her.

"Is Livvy a nickname? Because it sounds like a nickname." Corrie sassed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah, it's short for Olivia." I answered.

She tilted her head. "Why not just go by Liv? Or Olive. Then people might think you're a vegetable. Olives are veggies, right? Or maybe Via. Or ViVi? But that sounds like a poodle-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" I yelled. She jolted at my loud voice and frowned, crossing her arms.

"You're not very nice." She spat, looking away from me.

"Kid, you were speaking so fast I couldn't hear myself think!" I cried, tugging at my hair in frustration.

Corrie squinted at me. "I'll excuse it just this once. Did the doctor give you the pink liquid?" She asked.

I frowned, remembering the pink liquid in the needle he'd injected me with. "Yeah. How'd you know?" I replied.

"It's what gives you powers. They're probably gonna hurt you so they can trigger your mutation. I hope it's not one of the ugly ones like fish scales or gorilla fur." She ranted.

I stared at her in horror. "_What_?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it." She waved it off like it was nothing. I just sat there gaping.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, Corrie, but it's not." I said weakly. She grinned.

"Ditto, Olive."

I groaned.


	18. chapter fifteen

**2015**   
**18 years old**

I woke up with a scream as rough hands grabbed at my arms. My eyes flew open and I looked around frantically, spotting Corrie on the other side of the room with a frown.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, kicking and punching as hard as I could.

One hit me in the face really, really hard, and I cried out, my head snapping backward. I felt blood drip from my now split lips, and glared.

"Dicks." I growled as they dragged me down a hall.

Opening a door, they threw me onto the floor of a dark room and slammed the door behind us.

Then they walked forward and grabbed my arms again, holding me still on my knees.

I looked around in panic and confusion as Cambridge stalked toward me, crouching in front of me.

"Hello, Miss Stark. It's time to begin trials to trigger your mutation." He said, grabbing my chin.

Scowling, I spat blood at his face. He didn't move, his lips forming into a snarl. He hit me in the nose and I yelped as I felt it snap, my eyes watering as blood dripped down past my lips.

"Would you guys quit with the hits, already?" I complained.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours." He said calmly, standing back up.

I looked up at him in confusion. He suddenly turned and began dragging something in front of me.

The blood drained from my face. It was a tub of water. "What better way to stress you, than to drown you?" He mused.

I barely had time to suck in a deep breath before the men were tightening their holds on me amd shoving my head under the water.

I thrashed and struggled desperately, my lungs already burning for air. I tried as best as I could to buck the men off me, to no avail.

I couldn't tell if I was crying or if it was just the water I was submerged in. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

My mouth opened as I tried to suck in air, only choking and gagging on the nasty water. My vision blurred as I spasmed, water seeming to fill every space in my lungs.

Just when I thought I would pass out, they pulled me up. I retched, spewing the water from my lungs and coughing, while desperately sucking in air.

I didn't even have time to close my mouth before I was shoved back under. I choked again, trying to breathe, my lungs feeling the cold bite of water.

I still struggled, of course, but not as much. My energy was zapped. My eyes fluttered closed and I stilled. Then they pulled me out again, hitting my back roughly.

I yelled, coughing up more water, my lungs rattling with every breath. This time I took a deep breath before they shoved my head back under.

I didn't struggle at all, forcing myself to stay still. Then the worst happened, my lungs still had water in them and my gag reflex was triggered, so my mouth opened and my lungs were once again filled with water.

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing myself not to move. A few seconds later, they pulled me up.

I hacked and coughed for a few minutes, feeling water in my lungs with every shaky breath and cough. "This isn't working, boss." One of the men grunted.

I slumped in their arms, too tired to hold myself up anymore. My dark brown hair was soaking wet, dripping water all over my clothes.

Cambridge made a disappointed sound. "Fine. Go tie her up and beat the shit out of her." He snapped.

Lolling my head to the side, I sluggishly looked up at him. "Watch your language." I rasped, coughing harshly afterward.

He hit me in the stomach as the men pulled me up. I groaned, a sob slipping from my throat.

The men dragged me away, and no matter how hard I tried to stay awake, my eyes slipped shut.


	19. chapter sixteen

**2015**   
**18 years old**

I groaned weakly as the door opened. Just a few minutes ago, the men that I'd named Dick and Fucker in my head, had dragged me in here and put my wrists into chains that were hanging from the ceiling, so now my toes were just barely touching the cement floor.

Cambridge walked in with a smile, Dick and Fucker trailing behind him. "If nearly drowning you didn't work, maybe this will." He said.

I sneered and rolled my eyes at him. Dick held up a metal baseball bat. Oh shit.

"She's all yours, boys. Just don't kill her." Cambridge said, leaving the room.

"Hey, c'mon guys, you don't gotta do this." I said nervously as they walked toward me. I noticed Fucker slipping brass knuckles onto his hands.

I swallowed. There was no warning before Dick slammed the bat into my side. I couldn't help but scream as I heard something crack. Then Fucker punched me in the jaw.

My head snapped to the side and I cried out. Dick hit my side in the exact same spot and I let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

After hitting it a few more times, leaving me screaming and panting, he brought it to the other side and began the same process.

Fucker moved to Dick's other side and punched me in the stomach. I lurched backward, choking on something that came up in my throat.

Coughing it up, I noted that it was blood. Great. "I thought boss man said no killing me." I rasped

"Didn't say we couldn't hurt you really, really bad." Fucker grunted out, landing a really hard hit to my hip.

I whimpered in pain, tears stinging my eyes. "I wonder what sounds your limbs would make if I shattered them." Dick whispered into my ear.

The blood drained from my face. "Hey, hold her leg still." He called to Fucker. I struggled, kicking my legs as hard as I could.

Fucker hit me in the mouth and my head snapped backward, blood pooling in my mouth.

Two large hands gripped my left leg and held it still. I let out a strangled cry as I choked on my own blood.

Just as I went to cough it up, something collided with my leg and I could feel the bone break. I screamed louder than I ever had before, choking again.

Tears rolled down my face, leaving tracks in the blood. I bit my lip so as not to scream again. "Alright, the other one." Dick said, not seeming one bit affected.

"No! No, please! Anything but the leg!" I sobbed. They froze and looked up at my face with sickly grins.

"Anything, eh? Grab her arm." Fucker said. Dick nodded, smiling, and tossed the bat to the other man.

Reaching up, Dick held my arm still. I squeezed my eyes shut but wondered why he was holding my arm still. It wasn't like I could move it, it was still chained above me.

Because I was distracted, I wasn't prepared for the bat slamming into my arm. I shrieked as white hot agony flooded through me.

I shuddered and coughed harshly, water and blood coming from my lungs. Must be left over from the whole water boarding thing.

"Mmm. Can I just hit her now?" Fucker asked. Dick nodded, grabbing the bat back.

I sighed in relief when Fucker took off his brass knuckles. He probably didn't want to risk breaking my face too bad.

But that didn't stop him from throwing really, really hard punches at my head. I felt my lip split even more than it already was. I squeezed my eyes shut again and he hit me in the side of the head.

I shrieked, my head snapping to the side again. Then he grabbed my face and hit me again. Blood dripped from a cut on my eyebrow, and down my face.

I kept my eyes closed, taking shaky breaths. I flinched at every hit and tried as hard as I could not to cry anymore.

Then it happened. Dick hit me in the chest so hard I couldn't breathe, and fiery agony spread through my body in a flash

I screamed in pain as my entire body felt like it was being seared with fire. I hung there, screaming, for what felt like hours, as agony continued to make me shriek and cry with pain.

Finally it stopped, and I hung there, shuddering. My eyes opened slowly and I saw Dick and Fucker cowering by the door in horror.

I frowned. What was so scary? I'd been crying like a baby, so surely there was nothing scary about me. I felt something strange and looked up at my hands.

I choked. My hands were on fire. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and everything went dark.


	20. chapter seventeen

**2015**   
**18 years old**

Waking up, I groaned, tears coming to my eyes. "You're finally awake!" Corrie exclaimed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, whimpering as I felt a dull throb from my broken bones.

"I set them and wrapped them while you were passed out." Corrie said, and I finally opened my eyes, seeing her biting her nails nervously.

"Thanks, Cor."

Her eyes lit up at the nickname and I didn't have the heart to tell her I was just too exhausted to say her full name.

"So, they stopped torturin' you, that means you got an ability. What is it?" She asked.

My eyes widened as I finally remembered the fire. Sitting up slowly, I groaned and looked down at my hands.

"Your hands? There's nothing special about your hands, Ollie." She said drily.

I choked. "Ollie?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! Your new nickname!" She exclaimed obviously.

I snorted, then looked back to my hands. "I don't know how." I admitted.

"Well, uh, just, uh. . ." Corrie trailed off, looking at me helplessly.

I sighed and clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms. It sent a flash of pain up the broken arm and I grimaced.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on what the flames felt like, how my hands felt strangely hot and cold at the same time, how the men had stared in horror.

Corrie gasped and my eyes flew open. I looked to my hands and saw the bright orange flames once again flickering over the limbs.

My mouth dropped open. "See if it burns!" She cried.

"It's fire, Corrie, of course it burns-"

"No, silly, see if it burns you!"

I nodded in realization, and I brought one hand over to my mostly uninjured arm.

Hissing, I pulled it away, leaving a bright red mark behind. "Yeah it burns." I muttered.

Corrie snickered, looking up into my eyes. She gasped again and I frowned.

"What?" I questioned anxiously.

She pointed at my eyes. "Dude, your eyes look like fire!"

My jaw dropped. "Literally what the fuck." I whispered.

Corrie squinted at me for about a full minute. "Do you think you can shoot flames from your eyes?"

I groaned, falling back into the bed, the strange feeling fading. When I opened my eyes again, the flames were gone, the only hint of them ever being there, the red mark on my arm.


	21. chapter eighteen

**2015**   
**18 years old**

Next time I woke up, it was because of the door slamming open. "Hello Miss Stark." Cambridge said as Dick and Fucker walked toward me.

I sat up in bed as quickly as I could, trying to summon the fire. Before I could even think, Fucker snapped something around my neck.

I gasped in fear, tugging at it, only for it to send a shockwave of pain through me. "Gah!" I cried, convulsing on the cot.

"No, stop it! Leave her alone!" Corrie cried.

I screamed when Cambridge walked over and hit her. "Asshole!" I choked out, the shocks finally stopping.

He simply smiled at me while Corrie held her hand to her bloody lip with a scowl.

"Grab her." He commanded his stupid guards.

Dick and Fucker grabbed me by the arms, Dick squeezing the broken one harder than he needed to. I whimpered in pain.

Closing my eyes, I tried to summon the fire. It only sent another shock through me. I screamed.

"A shock collar designed specifically for your DNA matched with the mutation." Cambridge explained as they dragged me down the hall.

"Oh yeah, fuck you too." I snarled. He smacked me in the face and my head whipped to the side.

I huffed as blood dripped down my chin. "Why is it always the face? Can't you like break more ribs or something, instead? My face is gonna be deformed." I grumbled.

"I'm sure they'd be delighted." Cambridge said in amusement.

I had just enough time to widen my eyes before Fucker's fist was flying at my torso.

I cried out, struggling in their grip. He hit me again and I couldn't help the scream or the tears I let out.

Finally, we came through a set of swinging double doors and they slammed me harshly on a metal table.

I grunted and glared as they strapped me down, tightening the constraints so much that I couldn't feel my fingers or toes.

"Alright, collar off." Cambridge commanded.

Dick reached over to take it off me but I saw an opportunity and I took it.

I grinned wickedly even as I bit into his wrist as hard as I could. He screamed loudly, pulling at it harshly.

He punched me in the side of the head and I heard ringing as he pulled his arm away, cupping his hand over his now bleeding wrist.

"You bitch!" He roared.

Cambridge sighed. "Take your brother out of here."

I cackled. They were brothers, much better. Cambridge reached for the collar, wisely keeping his limbs away from my face.

"Try to bite me and I'll pluck out all your teeth." He commented nonchalantly.

Just as he pulled the collar off, I spit my mouthful of blood right in his face.

He simply stood in silence, very very still. I smiled widely, knowing blood was probably decorating my teeth. I felt it drip from my mouth and I honestly wasn't sure if it was mine or not.

Cambridge turned around, still deathly silent. I saw him grab a cloth and I assumed he was cleaning off his face.

He turned back around, a faint red stain on his cheek and eye. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

I stopped abruptly, though, when he started laughing too. A few seconds too late, I noticed something glinting in his hand. Just then, he stabbed into my chest, right over my heart.

I shrieked in agony, pain flooding through me. My chin trembled as I stared in horror at the blade, still in my chest.

"One more centimeter, and this would be in your heart. Be careful how you talk to me, Miss Stark."

I could only nod as tears streaked down my face. This no longer seemed funny.

He pulled out the small blade and I sucked in a shaky breath as blood stained my shirt again.

"I'm going to need you to use your powers. Okay?" He said softly.

I nodded jerkily, squeezing my eyes shut. Just like before, the feeling was back.

I opened them again to find Cambridge staring intently at my trembling hands.

"Interesting. Judging from that mark, they can burn you. But do they burn others?"

It seemed he was talking to himself. I guess he decided to test it for himself, poking at the flames dancing across my palm and fingers.

He gasped, pulling his hand away with a delighted smile. "Perfect. Soon you'll be my perfect little soldier." He whispered.

My eyes widened in horror and more tears slipped out. "No. No!" I yelled.

His eyes flicked toward mine and he only smiled more. "Why yes, Miss Stark. Very much so." He said.

I sobbed.


	22. chapter nineteen

**2015**   
**18 years old**

"Ollie, wake up. I'm bored." A voice whined. I groaned and shoved Corrie off me. 

"Let me sleep, you heathen." I grumbled, opening one eye. She pouted. 

"But, Ollie, I wanna do something." Corrie complained. 

I groaned and sat up, glaring at her with no heat. "I'm gonna be smacked around in a little while, can't you let me sleep a bit beforehand?"

She gave me a blank stare. "No." 

I sighed and she sat cross legged on my bed. _Not mine_, I reminded myself. 

It was getting harder and harder to remember that this wasn't my room and this wasn't my bed. 

Closing my eyes, I sighed. "If I show you again, will you leave me alone?" 

Opening my eyes, I saw her nod happily. Giving her a blank stare, I let fire crackle at my fingertips. 

She gasped like she hadn't seen it every single day for the past four months. Then she looked at my eyes. 

Corrie leaned into my face so close I thought she was going to like kiss me or bite me or something.

"So pretty." She whispered, sitting back. I let the flames die and lied back. 

Just then, the door slammed open. "Grab her." Cambridge demanded. I expected to be hoisted up, but instead, Dick and Fucker grabbed Corrie. She screamed in horror and I jumped up. 

"No! Let her go!" I shrieked. 

"Miss Herrem is doing nothing for your attitude, Miss Stark." Cambridge spat. 

Rage sizzled in my veins and I yelled, fire igniting on both my hands as I lunged for the assholes holding Corrie. 

They stepped backwards and Cambridge pulled out a gun, aiming it at my head. 

I froze. "You wouldn't dare kill your little science project." I snarled. 

He smiled. "You're right. I wouldn't." 

In just a few seconds, he made my world crumble to dust. Spinning around, he shot Corrie right in the chest.


	23. chapter twenty

**2015**   
**18 years old**

I screamed in terror as Corrie's eyes widened and the guards dropped her in shock.

"No!" I roared, dropping to my knees and pulling her into my lap.

"Corrie, hey, everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." I soothed as tears dripped down her face.

"Ollie, it hurts. _It hurts_." She whined, gripping my shirt tightly. I felt her blood soak into my clothes but I didn't care, fighting to not cry.

"I know, Cor, I know. It's not gonna hurt soon, okay? You'll feel better real soon." I whispered, my voice cracking.

I wiped my tears, blood smearing on my cheeks. "Ollie." She whimpered.

I couldn't help the sob I let out. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Her breath hitched and then stopped all together. Curling my body over hers, I screamed.

I screamed louder than I'd ever screamed before and I suddenly felt that hot/cold feeling all over.

I heard yelling besides my own but I didn't pay it any mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and I sobbed into Corrie's now red shirt.

"Corlynia, oh Corrie, I'm so sorry." I wailed.

With trembling hands, I finally sat up. And I almost fell over in shock. Because the once white room, was now singed black with flames flickering all over it.

Laying next to me, were three black singed bodies. Scrambling away from Corrie, I threw up until there was nothing but stomach acid left.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, letting out a pitiful cry. I slowly got to my feet and brushed Corrie's hair out of her face.

She was the only thing in the room besides myself that wasn't burnt to a crisp.

Standing on shaking legs, I walked from the room. There was a quiet alarm going off and I could only assume that more Hydra guards were on their way.

Biting my lip so hard it bled, I looked back at Corrie. "I'm sorry. I gotta go, Cor, I gotta go."

Then I turned and ran down the hall as fast as I could. Hearing footsteps, my hands shot up as I barreled around a corner.

I ran right into four guards. My heart pounded as I shot my hands out, actual fireballs blasting them back.

"What the flying fuck?" I whispered, astonished. I shook my head, running past them.

Finally, I came upon a set of double doors. I looked behind me, hearing many people approaching.

This was my last chance to get out of here. Pushing the doors open, I closed them behind me and pressed my hands to the metal.

As soon as I was satisfied that the doors wouldn't be opening any time soon, I pulled my hands away from the now welded metal.

Then people were slamming against the door and I got the sudden feeling that they would be getting through soon.

Turning away, I sprinted into the small forest that I just found out was surrounding the base.

My lungs burned as I ran on sore legs, with cracked ribs. Even after I got my abilities, they had continued to beat me, just for the fun of it.

_Everything_ hurt, and I guessed the adrenaline was finally wearing off. I panted heavily, every breath making me want to curl up and die.

Suddenly I shrieked, grabbing hold of a tree so as not to fall. My eyes widened as I stared down from the cliff, into the water below.

My jaw dropped in horror. Water? Oh god, why did it have to be water? I would be willing to jump into _anything_ but water. Acid, Lava, Poison, anything but water.

I flinched as gunshots went off, and there was suddenly a whole lot more pain in my side.

My hand flew to my now heavily bleeding hip and I looked back at the Hydra agents who were quickly approaching.

I could not go back there. Making a split second decision, I jumped.


	24. chapter twenty one

  
**2015**   
**18 years old**

Slamming into the dark waters below, my mouth opened on instinct and I tried to suck in a breath of air.

Imagine my surprise when water invaded my lungs instead. Choking and spasming, I tried desperately to wade through the strong waves.

Tears stung my eyes (or it could've been the water) as I felt phantom hands on my shoulders and head, holding me under.

I fought to stay in touch with reality, struggling to break through to the surface.

Finally, my head bobbed above the water, and I spluttered, coughing harshly as the liquid spewed from my lungs.

My side flared in pain as I kept swimming, looking around frantically for something to hold me above the current.

I gasped as the water around me began to turn red from my blood, and it became a lot harder to feel my legs.

Finally, I spotted a large rock emerging from the deep blue. I let out a short wail of pain and made my way over, using my arms to pull myself up.

I couldn't help but scream as pressure was placed on my wound. I collapsed again the large rock, taking in swift, shallow gasps as blood quickly colored my soaked clothes.

I sighed softly as I brought my hands to the gunshot wound. With trembling hands, I slowly peeled my shirt up, looking at the now clean injury seeping blood.

I placed my hands over it, pressing down so as to keep pressure on it. I groaned, tears leaking from my eyes.

There was way too much blood. I knew that if I didn't stop the bleeding, I wouldn't make it another hour.

I took a shaky breath, then closed my eyes and let my hands light up. I shrieked in agony as fire licked across the small gash for a solid five seconds.

Then I stopped, pulling my hands away with a whimper of pain. Too exhausted to let my powers die out, I simply stuck the limbs in the water.

The fire fizzled out and I looked to the now cauterized wound. I dropped my head back onto the rock, wincing as I felt it dig into my scalp, blood wetting my already soaked hair.

Taking a few more deep, shaky breaths, my eyes slowly closed, and I hoped I'd either be found by my family soon, or die before Hydra found me.

As I finally drifted off, I realized I didn't really mind which option took place.


	25. chapter twenty two

**2015**  
**18 years old**

"Boss, I've found some suspicious Hydra activity and hacked into their files, would you like me to read what I've found?" Friday said, scaring every one of the Avengers.

Tony blinked. "Uh, yeah."

"_Subject: Olivia Tyra Stark."_

They all paled.

"_Age: 18. Cellmate: Corlynia Alyxandra Herrem. Mutation: Accessed. Status: Alive." _

Tears stung Tony's eyes. "What do you mean, mutation? Friday, what the hell does that mean?" He whispered.

"From what I can tell, Miss Stark has been mutated; or given abilities and/or an enhancement." Friday explained.

Tony choked on a sob.

"It seems the file has been updated." The AI announced.

They sat in silence. "Well? What does it say?" Clint urged, rolling his eyes.

"_Status: Escaped, presumed dead." _

Tony fell over.

"Tony!" Steve cried, dropping to his knees by his unconscious teammate.

"Friday, put the coordinates into the Quinjet's GPS." Natasha demanded.

||

I gasped in shock, then whined as the movement jarred my ribs. I coughed weakly, sucking in a short, shallow breath.

I looked around, trying to see what woke me up. I squinted and saw the Quinjet hovering a few hundred yards above me. Yep, that would do it.

I saw something a lot smaller fly out and begin toward me. I squinted, trying to figure out what it was.

I gasped again, my mouth opening in a silent 'o'. "Dad." I croaked, just as the Ironman suit stopped in front of me.

"Livvy," Dad's mechanical voice gushed. "Oh god, sweetheart, I got you."

He put one arm under my legs and one under my back, picking me up bridal style.

I screamed in pain as he lifted me, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He whispered, flying me up to the Quinjet.

I sighed heavily, whining in pain. Dad landing down, jolting me and I hissed as agony rippled through my limbs.

"God, gentle." I complained as he lied me down on a stretcher.

"Hey Маленькая Старка." Aunt Nat said softly, brushing my hair from my face.

"Mmm, hey." I murmured my eyes growing heavy.

They snapped open wide, though, when Bruce started snapping in my face. "Hey, hey, Livvy, keep your eyes open." He said with a concerned frown.

I groaned, but couldn't help the corners of my mouth turning up in a smile. "I missed you guys." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes for the thousandth time.

"We missed you too baby, so much. God, I love you. Honey, I'm so sorry about Christmas, I was drunk and in a bad place, I'm so sorry." Dad rushed out.

I blinked. "Dad, I forgave you the second I heard people following me on the street."

He rubbed his hand down his face. "God, I'm sorry it took us so long to find you."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop apologizing."

His cheeks flushed and I laughed weakly, then winced, grabbing my side in pain.

Bruce's eyes widened and he pushed my shirt up a bit.

"Livvy, you were shot?" He breathed. Dad looked alarmed now, so did the others.

"Yeah, they weren't happy we esca-" I cut myself off, my breath hitching. _Corrie_.

How could I be smiling and laughing when Corrie is _dead_?

Licking my bloody lips, I forced myself not to cry. "I escaped." I finished.

Then I forced a fake laugh. "I'm just like you now, dad."

They all looked confused. "Livvy, what's that supposed to mean?" Clint asked me.

I yelped as Bruce began cleaning my wounds. "Sorry." He said softly.

"It means, now we've both been water boarded. I can officially cross that off my bucket list."

I almost laughed for real when I saw the absolutely horrified looks they all gave me.

"That, and having totally awesome powers."

I blocked out the image of the three burned bodies.

"Powers? Liv, what can you do?" Dad asked quietly.

"Bruce, step back." I commanded.

He did so, frowning in confusion. I closed my eyes and took a long breath, focusing on the strange feeling, and suddenly it was back.

I opened my eyes again, just in time to watch them all gasp. "Awesome!" Clint yelled.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I just wish they didn't have to beat the shit out of me to get them to come out." I grumbled.

They paled and I almost snickered. I let the fire fade and yawned. "Also, killed three people. So many things. . . Bucket list. . ."

My eyes fluttered closed and I had just enough time to hear them shouting before everything faded away.


	26. part three

**2016-2017**


	27. chapter twenty three

**2016**   
**19 years old**

I shrieked as I sat up, my eyes snapping open in a flash. I quickly shoved my hands out in front of me as I panted heavily.

My fingertips were ablaze with little orange flames, and I could only imagine my eyes were the same color.

I squeezed them shut, trying to put out the fire. When I opened my eyes again, the small amount of heat was gone.

Without the distraction of literal flames at my fingertips, I could finally feel a stinging sensation across my neck and collarbones.

"Are you alright Miss Stark?" Friday asked.

I flinched, having forgotten about Jarvis. God, I missed the AI. But Vision was pretty cool. So was Wanda.

A small smile flickered on my lips at the mention of my friend. I shook it away, though, as I climbed out of my bed and stumbled toward my bathroom.

"I'm alright, Fri."

I flicked on the light and suddenly squinted, my eyes not prepared for the attack.

I pulled at my shirt collar, and sure enough, there were four long streaks across my skin.

Burns. Tears stung my eyes as I furiously blinked them away. I had basically no control over my abilities when I was asleep, and it terrified me.

What if I accidentally set the tower on fire? What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt myself?

I scoffed out a bitter laugh at the thought, pointedly eying my burns in the mirror.

"Is Wanda up, Friday?" I asked, walking back into my room.

"Yes, Miss Stark. Would you like me to summon her?" Friday responded.

"Nah. Just tell me where she is." I mumbled.

"Miss Maximoff is currently in the training room on the gym floor." She said.

I nodded knowingly. Usually if Wanda was awake, she was in the training room.

Opening my closet, I stepped in and looked around. I froze suddenly, as my gaze landed on my MIT hoodie.

I was suddenly reminded of almost a year ago, when I was on my way home from MIT.

I shook the thoughts from my head and quickly changed. Swiping my phone from my bed, I unlocked it and looked through it as I walked toward the elevator.

I had one new text, and my brow furrowed as I opened it.

_Hi Livvy, It's Peter. I got that new phone you sent me. Um, thank you so much, it's super cool._

A grin broke out across my face. God, I loved my little brother.

_Hey Pete, I'm glad you like it. Did May get hers?_

"The wall, Miss." Friday said drily.

I turned slightly, avoiding possibly getting a broken nose.

_Yeah! May loved hers too!_

I started to type out a response, but another text popped up from him. I stepped into the elevator as I read it.

_When can you come over again? We haven't seen you since you know._

I winced at the reminder of my abduction. Then I bit my lip and sighed, stepping out of the elevator.

_I'll try to stop by soon. I'm still trying to figure out how to break the news to dad._

I frowned deeply, wondering how he would react. Would he get angry, would he get drunk?

Would he get like he was at Christmas? Tears stung my eyes at the thought of that day. It still hurt, thinking of that night.

_Oh okay. When do you think you could tell him? _

I bit my lip, a small frown on my face as I stepped into the gym.

_I don't know, Pete. I'll try soon._

He didn't respond.

"Hey, Tyra!" Wanda called.

I looked up, a smile on my face, and put my phone down.

"Hey Red." I responded.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked me.

I raised a brow, a small smirk forming on my lips.

"Do you even realize how hypocritical-"

She cut me off with a bark of laughter and began to wrap her knuckles.

"Let's see what you got, Tyra." She hummed.

"Back at you, Red." I jabbed.

She threw the first punch and I dodged it easily. Then she tried to swipe my feet out from under me.

Okay, she was playing offensive. If I fell into a defensive position, I could surprise her and get the jump on her.

I fell back, and she took that as opportunity to lunge at me. I crouched down, jabbing my elbow into her gut.

She fell to the ground with me holding her there.

Wanda grinned up at me. "You've got fight in you, Tyra." She murmured.

I grinned. "Course I do. I'm a Stark."

Wanda's smile brightened. "No, I think it's because you're a girl. Men are idiots." She whispered.

I snickered, suddenly realizing we were still on the ground, really, _really_ close together.

Apparently she decided to get rid of that distance completely, because one moment I was staring down at her, and the next, my back was pressed against the ground and her lips were one mine.

Who knew Wanda Maximoff tasted like strawberries?


	28. chapter twenty four

**2016**   
**19 years old**

I sighed softly as my eyes flicked between my fighting teammates. Teammates was a recent development.

Dad hadn't wanted me anywhere near the Avengers, but eventually Steve, Wanda and I convinced him.

The team was splintering right down the middle, though. I sighed once again, finally paying attention to Ross.

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. . . but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some. . . who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'." Ross was ranting.

Vigilantes? Were people not there when dad and the others saved the world countless times? That's not something a vigilante does, that's what a hero does.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Aunt Nat asked, leaning back in her chair a bit.

"How about dangerous?" Ross snapped.

"What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" He continued.

Unconcerned? We helped with cleanup and payed millions in damages!

Ross activated a screen behind him, pulling up past Avengers and Shield matters.

"New York."

I flinched at the footage, looking away. The image of Dad falling was suddenly flashing in my head.

Wanda's hand found mine under the table and I shot her a small, grateful smile.

"Washington, DC."

I eyed Aunt Nat and Steve, wondering how they'd react. A muscle in Steve's jaw ticked. I frowned, growing more and more unsettled.

"Sokovia."

I felt Wanda grip my hand tighter, and felt anger bubbling in my gut at Ross.

"Lagos."

I dropped my gaze to the ground in guilt. We could've stopped the building collapsing.

Maybe. . . Maybe some supervision wouldn't be that bad.

"That's enough." Steve said firmly.

Ross nodded and turned the screen off.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." He explained, placing a thick wad of papers on the table.

He slid it to Wanda and I read it over her shoulder. I found myself nodding. So many countries agreed with it, and I may have been young, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe we deserved that much power.

Wanda slid the packet to Uncle Rhodey and I brought my attention back to Ross.

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries. . . it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary." Ross was saying, flicking his gaze over all of us.

That didn't sound so bad. It actually made a whole lot of sense.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve said stiffly.

I peered over at him, eyes widening slightly. Had he been listening at all?

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross asked with a pointed look.

I winced. It was a low blow, but everything he was saying made sense. Steve looked up and met Ross' eyes.

"If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes. . . you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." He said, meeting all of our eyes at least once.

"So, there are contingencies." Uncle Rhodey stated, his arms crossed.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords."

I watched Steve and Dad lock eyes.

"Talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Aunt Nat inquired.

"Then you retire." Ross answered, brows raised.

I slipped my hand from Wanda's, furrowing my brow in concentration. Surveying my teammates, my family, I knew this was when it started, this was when we broke.

We didn't agree.

||

Wanda and I were lying on the couch at the compound, while the others were scattered around the room. Dad was across from us and he looked tired.

I was lying partially in Wanda's lap, with one of her hands gently sifting through my hair and my eyes were barely open.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve was asking, looking agitated. Well _someone_ was on their man-period.

Wanda huffed out a small laugh and I glared playfully up at her for reading my mind.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict. . . breeds catastrophe. Oversight. . . oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision explained.

"Boom." Uncle Rhodey added.

"Tony, Livvy, you two are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal." Aunt Nat said, studying us.

Dad removed his hand from his face and I stilled, noticing Wanda stiffening.

"It's because they've already made up their minds." Steve said tiredly.

I shrugged, sitting up. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt at how Wanda scooted away from me.

"Boy, you know me so well." Dad said sarcastically, standing and rubbing the back of his head.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." Dad deflected, then walked into the kitchen to grab a mug.

I watched him, my gut churning with an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." He paused. "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

Dad grabbed his phone and put it in a basket, tapping it. It projected an image of a smiling young man. Dad looked down, then back up, pretending to notice the picture for the first time.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to out a few miles on his soul, before he parked I behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia."

By the time Dad's rant got that far, tears were stinging my eyes.

I felt heat building at my fingertips, clawing at my eyes. I closed them, taking a deep breath. My ears began to ring.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said, managing to break through my stupor.

"But where does it end?" I asked, standing up with a frown.

"How many people do we have to lose before we're held accountable for it?" I hissed, the image of an adorable young girl that never go to live her life flashing through my mind.

"It's not like we don't acknowledge them, it's not like we're giving up." Steve said.

"Who said we're giving up?" Dad snapped.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame." Steve spat.

"Like hell it does! It would keep us in check!" I exclaimed.

"Steve, that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about." Uncle Rhodey stressed.

"It's not Shield or Hydra." I added.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change."

Pure nonsense was spewing from his mouth. _Pure. Nonsense. _

I huffed in irritation. "Call me when you've stopped behaving like five year olds." I growled, storming from the room.

Everything would be alright, right? I tried to assure myself of that, but I knew it was a lie. Everything would only go downhill from there.


	29. chapter twenty five

**** **** **** ****

**2016**   
**19 years old**

I sighed, pulling my phone from my pocket. I hesitated before I finally called Dani.

"_Livvy? Oh my gosh, Livvy! We haven't talked in forever! I haven't seen you in months_!" She cried.

"Hey Dani. I promise I'm going to try and come see you soon, alright? There's just a lot going on." I promised.

"_Fine, fine. But can you at least tell me if the gossip magazines are true? Are you really dating Scarlett Witch?"_ Dani asked excitedly.

I laughed bitterly. "I am. Things are complicated, I'll catch you up soon." I said yet again.

"_Okay, okay. Bye Liv, love you!"_ She called.

"Love you too, Dani."

I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket. In truth, I had no idea where I stood with Wanda anymore. Everything had been so hectic the last few days.

Pulling my hood over my head, I stopped in front of Midtown, watching as students piled from the building.

I grinned as I saw my little brother, jogging over and bumping shoulders with him.

His head shot up to me and he grinned.

"Livvy!" He exclaimed.

I wrapped one arm around him quickly.

"C'mon, I'm walking you home." I said, leading him down the sidewalk.

"What's been going on with the Avengers lately? Is Captain America really a fugitive?" He asked.

I winced. "I'm not really sure, Pete. But, yeah, Steve is really a fugitive." I told him.

"Oh. Um, when do you think you're going to tell Mr. Stark about me?" He asked quietly.

"Soon, actually," I admitted, "After all of this is dealt with. So, a week tops, I promise." I said softly, and I meant it.

He smiled up at me. Then as we approached the apartment building, he hesitated.

"Um, could I, uh, there's a perfectly good looking DVD player right there." He murmured softly, pointing to a dumpster.

My brows shot to my hairline. "Peter, I could buy you a million of those things." I said exasperatedly, rolling my eyes.

He blushed and we kept walking. "You don't have to buy things for me." He grumbled.

"Pete, you're my brother and I've got billions of dollars to spend." I chimed.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't stop grinning. As we approached the building, I faltered.

"Shit." I hissed.

"What?" Peter asked me in confusion.

"Ah, nothing." I brushed off, pointedly not looking at my dad's car, which was parked a few feet from us.

"That's a cool car." He commented.

I winced but hummed in agreement. We walked inside, my arm still around his shoulders.

"Hey, May!" Peter called as we walked in. I spotted my dad immediately, who was watching me with wide eyes.

"Hey Livvy. How was school, Peter?" May called with a raised brow.

"Okay. There's this crazy car outside. . ." And he caught sight of Dad.

"Oh, Mr. Parker." Dad said, schooling his expression.

"Um, w-what- Livvy I thought you said you didn't tell him yet?" He turned to me eyes wide, then flicked his gaze back to Dad.

"Tell me what?" Dad asked in genuine confusion.

"Yeah, Livvy, _what_?" May asked, feigning nonchalance.

I gave her a flat look, then looked to my Dad.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey." He replied.

"Uh, May, could Dad, Pete, and I talk in his room? Alone?" I asked.

"Of course."

Dad stood and Peter led us in there, nervously wringing his hands.

"Okay, Liv, explain." Dad demanded.

"Well, I met them a few years ago at the Stark Expo. Remember that kid that we helped?" I hooked my thumb toward Peter, who was slinking backwards with his head down.

"And, well, um. On that, uh, Christmas," Dad winced, "May found his birth certificate. Uh, you're his dad, Dad. Peter's my brother." I trailed off in a whisper.

Dad was staring at me in shock and disbelief. I smiled weakly. "Surprise?"

"Peter," He pointed at him, "the spider kid," he continued, "is my kid?"

Peter and I both swallowed.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"And you've known for two years?" He accused, glaring daggers at me.

"To be fair, we weren't on speaking terms because you were being a dick. Then I got kidnapped."

Dad blanched and Peter paled.

"I- I. . . What the fuck. I came here to recruit him, give him a suit upgrade. He's my kid?" Dad murmured.

"Remember Miss Fitzpatrick?" I reminded.

His face flooded in realization.

Then I suddenly stiffened. "You want to recruit him? He's a kid!" I cried.

"Am not!" Peter cried, indignant.

"Yes you are." Dad and I snapped at once, before turning back to each other.

"Steve could hurt him." I hissed.

"Steve could hurt us all! He wouldn't try to seriously injure him, especially if he hears his voice." Dad explained.

"L-Livvy, I could, uh, help with whatever it is you guys need help with." Peter piped up.

I looked back at him with a distressed frown on my face and sighed.

"Fine. But you're not fighting anyone in those pajamas." I relented.

Peter sqwuaked. "They are not pajamas!"

I gave him a flat look and pulled his suit out of the attic. He ripped it from my hands and hid it behind his back.

"So, Mr. Stark-" Peter started.

"Uh, no. Call me Tony." Dad interrupted.

I smiled a small smile, knowing that Dad was already starting to warm up to him.

"U-uh, right. Um, where are we going?" He squeaked.

"Ever been to Germany, kid?" Dad asked tiredly.

"No." Peter responded obviously.

"Alright Spider-Man, your aunt know about your nighttime activities?" Dad questioned.

"No! Oh gosh, don't tell her. She has so much to deal with lately, especially after. . ." He trailed off, eyes flicking to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Pete." I whispered, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

Peter smiled shakily. Even though it's been about two years since Ben died, the wound was obviously still fresh in his mind.

"Right. Well, as awesome as this family reunion is, we're running out of time." Dad said nervously.

"You up to fighting Steve, kid?" I asked Peter.

"I _guess_?" Peter said, sounding lost.

This day was a fucking _mess_.


	30. chapter twenty six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The airport battle and angst basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *happy cuz it’s getting to the good stuff*
> 
> Also me: *panicking bc I’m almost out of prewritten chapters*

**2016**   
**19 years old**

I watched Peter film the trip on his phone, and a smile tugged on my lips. God, that kid was adorable.

Literally, never grow up, Pete. I glanced down at my phone, noticing a text pop up. I opened it and my face fell.

_She's gone_.

Tears stung my eyes and I shakily rubbed my eyes. Wanda was working with Steve, which meant I had to fight her.

I took a small, shuddering breath. Good things never lasted. And Wanda was good.

Everything was so confusing. I glanced over at Peter who was fawning over being in a private jet for the first time, and I knew he was a good thing.

God help anything or anyone that tried to take him from me. I had lost control with Corrie, I couldn't even imagine with Peter. . .

I shook the thoughts from my head, closing my eyes.

I might as well have gotten some sleep before the fight I knew was going to go down.

||

I stood with Aunt Nat, tapping my fingers against my thighs nervously.

My eyes flicked to where Dad and Uncle Rhodey were confronting Steve.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport." Dad turned his head to Uncle Rhodey, "Don't you think that's weird?'

"Definitely weird." He agreed.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve called.

I looked to the right as Prince T'challa leaped over a truck.

"Your highness." Steve acknowledged.

I felt anxiety building in my gut, and clenched my fists.

"Anyway, Ross gave me thirty six hours to bring you in. That was twenty four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Dad snapped tersely.

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve gritted out.

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Dad called.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony, I can't." Steve said intensely.

And that was our cue. Aunt Nat walked up to Steve, and I followed her.

"Steve. . . You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" She asked.

"Alright, I've run out of patience." Dad raised his hands to his mouth, "Underoos!"

I watched as Peter flipping into view in his new suit, webbing Steve's shield away.

"Nice job, kid." Dad called.

"Thanks, well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit. . . Well, it's nothing. Mr. Stark it's perfect, thank you." Peter rambled.

Oh god, the second hand embarrassment was killing me.

"Okay. Cap-Captain. Big fan. I'm Spider-Man." Peter _saluted_, oh god.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." I snapped in annoyance.

"Hey everyone." He finally finished.

"You've been busy." Steve called.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint," Wait, _what_? "'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep. . . I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Dad stressed.

I winced at the reminder of Wanda, a thousand thoughts flying through my head at once.

"You did that when you signed." Steve countered.

"Oh, you fucking _hypocritical, retarded-"_ Aunt Nat rested a hand on my arm in warning and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, we're done. You're going to turn Barnes over because it's us. It's us or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite." Dad snapped.

Come _on_ Steve, why didn't he just agree?

Suddenly Steve held his webbed hands in the air and an arrow shot through the web, cutting him free.

"Wha- Uncle Clint?" I murmured in confusion.

"Alright Lang." I heard Steve mutter.

"Hey, guys, something-"

My head whipped up to Peter, and I growled as a man appeared out of seemingly nowhere and kicked Peter, flipping down next to Steve and handing him the shield. "I believe this is yours, Captain America."

Oh, he did _not_ just-

"Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck, one of them's Maximoff, I'm going to grab her. Rhodey, you want Cap?" Dad called.

"Hey, take me with you!" I snapped at Dad.

He nodded once, grabbing me and shooting toward the parking deck. My gaze shot to Uncle Clint and Wanda, who were sprinting and avoiding Dad's blasts.

Dad dropped me down a few yards from them.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Livvy's feelings." Dad taunted.

Wanda barely looked to me. "You locked me in my room." She sneered.

"For your protection!" I hissed.

"Okay, first, that's an exaggeration, second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint." Dad added that last part casually.

"Hey man."

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. Got tired of playing house?" I snarked.

"Well I played a lot of golf. Just can't seem to miss." He snarked right back, shooting an arrow at Dad.

Dad easily deflected it. "First time for everything." Dad chimed.

"Made you look." Uncle Clint sung.

I turned as a car slammed past him. "Aw, no." I whined.

Dad dodged them and I closed my eyes for a split second, summoning the fire, before opening them again and shooting the cars away with the freaking fire balls.

"Dad!" I yelled as I saw three cars crush him.

"Wanda, stop this!" I begged her.

"Sorry, Tyra, I don't plan on being caged like an animal." She spat.

"Then stop acting like one!" I snarled, before turning back to Dad and struggling to get the vehicles off him.

After helping Dad out, I turned my head just in time to see a truck appear out of nowhere and explode right next to Aunt Nat.

Dad flew over while I sprinted. Dad helped her up as I made it over to them, panting.

"Is this part of the plan?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?" Dad replied.

Steve's team started sprinting toward the quinjet, but they slowed to a stop as T'challa landed by our side and Uncle Rhodey on the other, Peter flipping to stand next to me, and Vision floating down toward us, using the mind stone to blast a laser into the cement.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." Vision called, his voice echoing around the wide empty space.

"Wanda, think about what you're doing." I pleaded desperately.

"I have." She responded.

"This is going to end well." Aunt Nat muttered sarcastically as we all began jogging toward each other.

I let the fire spread at my hands again, my features forming into a scowl.

"They're not stopping." Peter said nervously.

"Neither are we." Dad responded.

I focused in on Wanda, and was annoyed to see her throwing things at my brother.

"Hands off!" I growled as she projected Aunt Nat down.

I launched one of my fire balls at her, ignoring the look of pure shock on her face.

Everything was happening so fast. One minute, Steve and his gang were running for the hangar, and the next, Vision was making a tower collapse in front of it.

I watched as Wanda tried to slow its descent. I tackled her, a yell of rage ripping from my throat. I watched Aunt Nat slip in and hoped she stopped them.

Uncle Rhodey fired a sonic disruptor, making Wanda fall to her knees screaming. My chin trembled but I turned away from her.

She did this to herself. I watched the big guy and then watched Peter begin swinging himself around the man's legs, wrapping them with webs.

I ignored his movie reference, but smiled as he took the guy down. Then he made Peter go flying and I saw red.

"_No_!" I roared, sprinting toward my brother.

I let the flames dissipate on instinct and slid to my knees by him.

I grabbed his wrists. "Hey, Pete, you alright?" I hissed out, concerned.

"Get off me!" Peter cried, not seeing who I was.

"Same side. Guess who. Hi, it's me." I snapped.

"Oh, hey Livvy." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, hey." I echoed.

"That was scary." He wheezed.

"Mhm. You're done. I never should've let Dad recruit you." I sighed.

"What? No, I can fight!" He cried.

"You're done, Peter!" I yelled.

He groaned and lied back. Okay, I'm done. I'm done."

Once making sure he was okay, I made my way back to Wanda on wobbilly legs.

"Hey." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said, sad eyes meeting mine.

"Me too, Red. You alright?" I murmured, kneeling beside her.

I watched the quinjet fly over our heads. That must've meant. . . Aunt Nat helped them.

_Why_? Why was everyone turning? Why was everything falling apart?

I watched as Dad, Vision, Sam, and Uncle Rhodey flew after the jet. "God, what have you guys done?" I whimpered, tears stinging my eyes.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

"I'm so sorry." Wanda sniffled.

I pulled her in for a kiss. "No matter what happens, you've got me, alright?" I questioned.

She nodded, a small smile on her face.

I looked up, startled as I heard a loud thump.

I saw Dad cradling Uncle Rhodey and a sob slipped from my throat.

I stood, stumbling toward them. "Oh god." I cried, tearful eyes meeting Dad's. He shook his head miserably.

||

I stood, leaning against Dad as we watched Uncle Rhodey undergo a CT-scan.

"How did this happen?" My voice broke.

"I became distracted." Vision said guiltily.

I shot a glare at him. He thought I didn't know about the little crush he had on my girlfriend, the crush that got Uncle Rhodey hurt.

"I didn't think that was possible." Dad snapped.

"Neither did I." Vision said mournfully.

Dad and I left him there in favor of walking toward Aunt Nat. Anger bubbled in my gut once again.

I leaned against the wall, arms crossed as they talked. Dad spoke first.

"The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis." Dad gritted.

Tears dripped from my eyes and I angrily wiped them away, my eyes irritated and red from all the crying.

"Steve's not going to stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's going to be the best case scenario." Aunt Nat said.

"You let them go, Nat." Dad nudged.

"We played this wrong."

"'We'? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA."

I was starting to think I didn't know this woman like I thought.

"Are you incapable of letting your ego go for one goddamm second?" She snapped.

_His_ ego? Oh, she had the _nerve_.

"T'challa told Ross what you did, so, they're coming for you." Dad muttered.

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back." She said passively.

I stepped forward, an angry frown on my face, despite the tears that were struggling to slip down my face.

"I thought we could _trust_ you. I thought you were _family_. Turns out you're just the same old spy that never cared about us." I spat.

She didn't react. "You never cared, did you? This was all a mission to you!" I snarled.

"Livvy-" she said softly.

"Don't." I growled. "Only my _family_ gets to call me that."

Natasha walked away, taking all of my hope with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 2000 words damn


	31. chapter twenty seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I almost cried writing this chap

**2016**   
**19 years old**

I wiped my eyes and sniffled as I sat on my bed. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

Natasha (she didn't deserve the title of Aunt Nat anymore) had betrayed us, Wanda was locked up, the Avengers were torn apart.

In just a few days, everything was ruined. I took a shuddering breath and pulled my phone out. It had pinged a few minutes ago but I hadn't looked at it.

It was text from Dani.

_Dude what the hell? Why are half the Avengers fugitives, and why are Vision, Iron Man and Phoenix the only ones left? _

I flinched and was confused for a split second before I realized Phoenix was me.

It looked like they'd finally given me a superhero name. I took a deep breath and replied.

_Things are complicated. I shouldn't say it over the phone. I'll visit later. Tell Aunt Alice and Uncle Jacob I said hi._

Her response came a few seconds later.

_Alright, Livvy. Be careful. _

I didn't have time to say anything else, seeing as Dad burst into my room.

"We were wrong. Livvy, we were wrong." He breathed.

I stood up, confused. "The doctor is dead. There was a fake, some Sokovian Intelligence. We've gotta go." He explained.

I had a sinking feeling in my gut, but I still followed my dad. I'd follow him anywhere, I trusted him with my life. Hell, he _gave_ me life, the least I could do was trust him.

"Will I need my suit?" I questioned.

"Probably. Get it just in case." Dad answered, walking out.

My 'suit' consisted of a black combat outfit, seeing as everything dangerous about me came from my hands.

I sighed and suited up.

||

Dad and I were stepping out of chopper and into the Raft prison. I steeled myself, not knowing how I'd react to seeing Wanda.

I stayed by his side as we walked toward Ross, clenching my fists to keep my emotions in check.

"So? You got the files? Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy." Dad started as fell into step with the man.

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig? You're lucky you and your daughter are not in one of these cells." Ross snapped.

"We tried to take them in." I hissed.

"And you failed, creating a large scandal." He retorted.

"You make it sound like an affair. Dad's not fucking Captain America." I said flatly.

Ross opened his mouth to say something else but Dad shot me a glare and we made it to a door.

Ross led us inside tersely and my gaze shot to video surveillance of Wanda cramped in a cell.

I felt the heat flare. "How is that fair treatment?" I snarled.

"Miss Maximoff is dangerous, Stark." Ross shot at me.

"So are the others, but I don't see _them_ with shock collars and straightjackets." I growled.

"Liv, drop it." Dad hissed lowly.

Ross finally let us into a chamber surrounded by glass door cells.

"The Futurist, gentlemen. The Futurist and his daughter. They know what best for you whether you like it or not." Uncle Clint said, clapping slowly.

I couldn't think of them like that anymore. They weren't family anymore, not after this.

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you here. Come on." Dad said wearily.

I wandered over to Wanda's cell, knowing Dad could get the information he needed on his own.

"I'm sorry, Red. I'm so sorry." I whispered, putting my hand to the glass.

Wanda's tired and betrayed eyes met my own. "I know." She responded.

"Please forgive me." I begged softly.

"Olivia, I was never mad at you. I couldn't be." She said, sounding exhausted.

For some reason, I knew she wasn't calling me that because she was upset.

Leaning my head against the glass, I whispered, "Just wait, I'll get you out of here."

Wanda frowned in confusion and opened her mouth to speak, but Dad beat her to it.

"C'mon, Livvy, we gotta go."

I stepped back, then turned away.

"I'm coming." I called softly, jogging toward him. I hoped we could fix this, I hoped with everything in me that we could fix this.

||

Landing down in Siberia, Dad gently set me down. "Remind me never to let you carry me anywhere again." I said breathlessly, my cheeks pink from the wind and the cold.

"Sure thing, Buttercup." Dad said flatly.

I huffed. "Buttercup?"

He shrugged, as well as he could in the suit. "Better than Brat."

I rolled my eyes, following him into the bunker, standing back as he pulled open a set of doors.

He got it open to reveal Steve and Barnes aiming their weapons at us. We walked forward and Dad retracted the suit's helmet.

"You seem a little defensive." Dad prodded.

They kept their weapons up and I clenched my fists, feeling heat spread at my fingertips.

"It's been a long day." Steve said tensely.

"At ease, Soldier. We're not currently after you." Dad told them.

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea we're here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself and my kid." Dad joked.

"Well that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Steve lowered his shield, "It's good to see you Tony. Livvy." He nodded to us.

"You too, Cap." Dad said, then looked to Barnes, "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop-"

Steve signaled for Barnes to lower the gun, so he did.

Dad's helmet formed back around his head and all four of us cautiously began down the hall.

We walked out into a large chamber with capsules standing in it. "I got heat signatures." Dad informed us.

My hands lit up as I prepared for a fight.

"How many?" Steve questioned.

"Uh, one." Dad said, confused.

"They're dead." I whispered, mt eyes flicking over the bodies of the super soldiers. Who had done this?

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?"

I whipped my head to the side, spotting the imposter, the Zemo guy.

"What the hell?" I heard Barnes whisper.

"I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here." The others saw him in the control room, and Steve launched his shield at him, only for it to hit the glass and fly back.

"Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets." Zemo said dismissively.

"I'm betting we could beat that." Dad said drily, glancing at me.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came." Zemo said ominously.

That was _such_ a bad guy line.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asked in anger.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized . . . there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw." He spat.

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Steve pointed out.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise." I felt a pang of pain for the man, despite him not deserving it.

"You lost someone?" Steve came to the same conclusion as me.

"I lost everyone. And so will you." Zemo displayed footage of something and we stepped forward in confusion to examine it, "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead . . . forever."

"I know that road. What is this?" Dad murmured.

My eyes flicked to the date and I felt the blood drain from my face. "What?" I murmured in confusion.

We watched as a car appeared on the road, Howard's car. I paled. The Winter Soldier drove it off the road.

"_No_." I pleaded. I knew where this was going.

My ears began to ring as I watched the Winter Soldier brutally murder my grandparents.

I felt. . . numb.

I let out a yell, lunging at Barnes. Steve held me back, and my tearful glare shot to him.

"Did you know?" Dad growled.

"I didn't know it was him." Steve denied.

"Liar!" I yelled.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?" Dad roared.

"Yes." Steve whispered guiltily.

I shoved him backward with a roar and Dad deflected Barnes' gunfire from me.

Dad flew Barnes at the wall, and Steve desperately threw his shield at Dad.

I swiped my fist at Steve, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "You knew for years and you used us for money and gear!" I screamed.

"Livvy please! You don't understand!" Steve cried.

I didn't listen, near hysterical as I lunged at him. He shoved me backwards weakly but I could tell he was trying not to hurt me.

Suddenly Dad and Barnes fell down a level.

"Get out of here!" Steve yelled to Barnes.

"Oh no you _don't_!" I snarled, shooting a blast at Barnes, but missing.

Steve threw his shield at my middle to get me to back off.

I fell backwards, a seering pain in my stomach. I felt my head slam into the wall and then I was falling.

My vision doubled and I felt something warm at the back of my head.

I shot blast after blast at the super soldiers, hearing their shouting and fighting but not able to help Dad much.

Everything went black for a few seconds, but when my eyes opened again Steve was kneeling over Dad, slamming the shield into the arc reactor.

Maybe I was out longer than I thought. I realized, horrified, that he would kill him if he wasn't stopped.

I pulled myself to my knees, about to tackle him, when a strong hand grabbed my arm.

I whipped my head behind me, seeing Barnes with his prosthetic arm blasted off.

"Can't let you hurt him." He rasped.

"No! Let me go! _Dad_!" I shrieked.

"Steve!" I sobbed, but he wasn't listening.

"Please! Let him go! Stop!" I wailed, pulling against Barnes' hold with all my strength.

"Please!" My voice cracked as I broke down into sobs, tears dripping down my face.

"_Uncle Steve_!" I shrieked.

That's what finally seemed to get to him, and he stopped, pulling the shield from Dad's chest.

Barnes finally let me go and I struggled to crawl toward Dad. "That shield doesn't belong to you!" Dad called. Steve turned.

"You don't deserve it, my father made that shield!"

Steve dropped it, and they left.

I struggled to stop crying, dragging myself toward Dad.

"Daddy." I sobbed.

"Livvy." He croaked, "I'm alright, baby."

He weakly wrapped his arm around me and I collapsed next to him, waiting for help to come.


	32. chapter twenty eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very much panicking bc I’m almost out of prewritten chapters aahhhh-

**2016**   
**19 years old**

I let out a long, slow, rattling sigh as I walked, my ribs pulsing in pain with every breath.

I bit my lip, wincing as my tongue flicked over the still healing scabs. I had no doubt that I looked like absolute shit, but who cared?

Finally, I stopped outside Dani's house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" A familiar voice called.

I stood there patiently until the door was yanked open, my cousin in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! Livvy!" She cried, pulling me into her arms.

I grunted softly at the pain but returned the hug nonetheless. "Liv, what happened?" She asked softly, pulling me inside.

I closed the door behind me. "I- Can we go to your room? I'll tell you everything." I murmured.

She nodded, a concerned frown on her face, and we slowly made our way upstairs, me letting out some colorful choice words.

Once we finally got to her room, I collapsed on her bed with a sigh. "So? What happened?" Dani questioned.

Tears stung my eyes. "Steve and his team wouldn't sign the Accords and they were protecting a _criminal_," I spat the word, "and we were told to bring them in. We did. But, Uncle Rhodey is paralyzed, and we're the only ones left." I said, forlorn.

"That can't be it. They wouldn't hurt you like this." She said earnestly, gesturing to my many bruises and lacerations.

"Dad found out that Steve had been right, that someone was framing his friend. We went to help him and-" I cut myself off, bringing my shaky hand up to wipe away my tears.

"His friend killed my grandparents, Dani. And he _knew_. He knew for _two years_ and he didn't say anything." I cried.

Dani's eyes were wide. "Are you kidding me? Oh, that fucker. Gimme his location, I swear to God I will murder him for hurting you!" She exclaimed.

I shot her a sad smile. "While that would be greatly appreciated, can you just be here? I just. . . I need someone to be there." I croaked.

"Oh, oh Livvy. Oh, of course." She whispered softly, hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her shoulder, shaking with sobs.

"Oh, Livvy." Dani whispered, holding me close.

"Everything is ruined. My f-family's been split down the middle and I lost them. I l-lost Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint and Wanda and _everyone_. It hurts. It hurts and I just want it to stop." I sobbed.

"I know, Livvy. I know. It's alright, just let it out, Liv." She soothed.

It wasn't too long after that, that I fell asleep in my cousin's arms, tears shining on my face.

||

I woke up a few hours later, to the door creaking open. I spotted Aunt Alice watching us with a small frown.

"Are you alright, Livvy?" She whispered. I smiled weakly, sitting up and stretching my stuff limbs.

Dani was asleep on the other side of the bed, one leg hanging off like a child.

"I'm. . . Alive." I responded.

Aunt Alice walked over with a smile and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on down, I made cookies." She said softly.

I stood up quickly. Her cookies were my reason to live. After following her downstairs and situating myself at the table with a dozen or so cookies, I let my eyes wander, eventually gazing at the picture of my mother down the hall.

"What was she like?" I asked quietly.

Aunt Alice followed my eyes to the picture and smiled softly. She stood and walked over, gently grabbing the frame and carrying it over to the table.

She handed it to me and sat down with a smile. "I see more of her in you every time I see you, Livvy." She admitted.

Tears stung my eyes as I thought of the woman I never got a chance to know.

"She was kind, but she could be frosty when she wanted to be, and you definitely get that from her."

I barked out a surprised laugh, running my fingers over the picture.

"You have her eyes. I noticed it when I first saw you with Daniella. I didn't think much of it until you told us that Gabby was your mother." Aunt Alice said softly, smiling down at the picture.

I sniffled. "What would she think of me now? I've killed people, I let my family fall apart." My voice broke on the last word.

Aunt Alice huffed. "Sweetheart, Gabriella was a loving woman, and I know that she would be proud of you, _extremely_ proud of you. Livvy, Darling, you have grown up to be an amazing young woman. Gabriella would love you." She ranted quietly.

I stood quickly and walked over, hugging her. "Thank you." I croaked.

"Any time, Honey." Aunt Alice whispered kindly.

I pulled away with a shaky breath and wiped my eyes. "Tell Dani I said bye. There's. . . something I need to do."

"Of course. Bye Livvy." She said softly.

I shot her one last smile before leaving and heading for the cemetery.

It wasn't long before I was crouching at my mother's grave, tears blurring my vision.

I reached forward and ran my fingers over the carefully carved words.

_Gabriella Tyler_   
_1970-1997_   
_Loving daughter, sister, and mother._

A sob tore its way from my throat. Not just because I lost her, but because of everything that took place the past few days.

I lost. . . my family. And it hurt. It hurt more than anything. Sure I still had Dad, Peter, and the Tylers, but the sudden absence of the people I'd grown so used to hurt.

I just wanted everything to stop hurting. I let out a shuddering breath, leaning my forehead against the headstone.

With a sudden burst of sadness, I realized I did have a mom. Maybe not the woman that gave birth to me, but the woman that helped raise me.

The woman who took care of me when I was sick, the woman who tucked me into bed and kissed away my tears.

Shakily, with trembling hands, I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts, dialling a familiar number.

"Hey, can you come get me. . . Mom?"


	33. chapter twenty nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we’re officially getting into homecoming! Also this is my last prewritten chapter so updates will be a bit slower, I’m really sorry!

**2017**   
**20 years old**

"I know. Yeah, I got it. Bye Red. Love you." I said softly, a small smile on my lips.

After hearing her response, I hung up, shoving the phone in my back pocket.

I heard a ping from my other phone, the one I used most often. I only used the other when talking to Wanda.

Pulling it out, a grin lit on my face, seeing a message from my little brother.

_i totally messed up liv_

I frowned in confusion as I walked, typing out a response.

_What did you do this time?_

Peter started typing and stopped multiple times before finally sending a message.

_look, i thought a guy was trying to steal his own car ok? who even uses a weird bar thingy to open their car!?_

I cackled, turning the corner to Dad's lab. "What's funny, Sweetcheeks?" Dad called.

"Peter's a doofus." I answered with a fond smile.

_Only you, Kiddo. Only you. _

His reply came not a second later.

_what's that mean?? livvy what??_

I didn't say anything else, shoving my phone back in my pocket.

I allowed my eyes to flick over the interior of the lab. I felt a pang of sadness but shook it off.

The compound was great, of course, but I'd miss the tower.

"Peter's always a doofus." Dad responded, reminding me I'd spoken.

I huffed out a laugh. Ain't that the truth. "I've got to head out now. See you in a few days?" Dad said, standing up.

I nodded with a small smile and hugged him. "Take pictures." I called.

"You've been to India, Liv!" He called back.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, turning around and walking off.

||

Later, I sat in the lab, my head resting on my hand as I struggled to remain awake.

Suddenly my phone pinged again and I blinked blearily. Slowly, I grabbed it from the table in front of me.

_you busy?_

I squinted. Why did Peter want to know if I was busy at two in the morning?

_No_?

Just a few seconds after I responded, my phone began ringing.

I groaned, wiping my hand down my face. Why did he want to video chat?

Nonetheless, I answered, plastering on a tired smile.

"Livvy!"

He was in his room and I could see his pillow beneath his head. "Hey Pete. What's up?" I replied.

"So, Ned may or may not have found out that I'm Spider-Man." He said sheepishly, his eyes drooping.

"Oh my god, Peter. How?" I asked incredulously.

"I climbed in the window and didn't realize he was in my room." He said, an embarrassed smile on his face.

I snorted, soon falling into a fit of giggles. "Livvy! Stop it! It's not funny!" He cried indignantly.

I snickered. "Of course it is. May find out yet?" I mused.

"Oh god, no. If she ever finds out, she'll kill us all." He shuddered in mock horror.

"That's. . . probably true." I admitted.

He sighed. "Anyway, you guys are selling the tower? Why?"

I grimaced. I'd figured he'd eventually bring that up, but I'd hoped he'd have brought it up to Dad, not me.

"Look, Kid, there's just a lot of memories there, alright? Besides, the compound is much cooler and has a more spiffy lab." I explained.

He choked, spluttering out a laugh. "Did you really just use the word spiffy?" He demanded.

"Yeah, so?" I responded, frowning.

"That's an old person word, Liv!' Hr cried.

My brows shot up. "I'll have you know, I am four years older than you, Peter!" I cried.

"Four sure is a big number." He taunted.

I scoffed. "Oh, do you forgot basic math now, did you?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, depending on the context, four could be a large number. Like, four candies, that's not much. But four crazy robbers with alien tech, that's a lot." Peter explained, matter-of-factly.

I huffed in surprise. "What do you mean, robbers with alien tech?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Purely hypothetical." He said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Get to sleep, Peter." I finally spoke.

"Alright, you too Livvy." He returned.

I nodded in affirmative, before hanging up and sighing heavily. My eyes slowly drifted across the room to the in-lab sofa.

Damn, was I thankful for it. I didn't know if I'd even be able to make it to my room.

I stood and dragged myself over to it, collapsing into the soft cloth. Little did I know, my little brother was about to get into a whole lot of trouble.


	34. chapter thirty

**2017**   
**20 years old**

"What do you mean, you haven't seen me in forever? Red, we talk everyday."

"_We talk everyday, but I haven't _seen_ you for a few months."_

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I know. Want to meet sometime soon?"

_"Of course I want to, but can you?"_

"I'm Livvy Stark, I do what I want. Where are you?" I smiled. 

_"I. . ."_

My smile fell. "You can't tell me. How are we supposed to see each other if you won't tell me where you are?" 

"_I want to tell you, it's just. . . I made a promise._"

I frowned. "So your promise to _them_ is more important than me."

_"That is _not _what I meant and you know it, Tyra. If your Dad made you promise not to see me, wouldn't you comply?"_

"Uh, no. He would _kill_ me if he knew that I've been talking to you and occasionally meeting up with you." 

I heard her sigh. _"Same place as last time?" _She asked hopefully. 

"Yeah. A week?" I responded, rubbing a hand tiredly down my face. I was always tired now. 

"_Yeah. Bye, Tyra."_

Tears stung my eyes for some stupid-ass reason. _"_Bye Red." I hung up before she could question my wavering voice. 

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I really wished this whole mess had never happened. I wished the team was still a team. 

I sat up with a jolt as my phone began ringing. Not the one I'd been using to call Wanda, but my regular phone. 

I pulled it out and smiled softly as my baby brother's name was displayed across the screen. I answered, putting it up to my ear. "What's up, Peter-Man?" I greeted. 

He groaned. "_Oh my god, you're just like Ned._" I laughed softly. 

"Seriously, what do you need, kiddo?" I asked. 

"_Um, so me and Ned got invited to a party tonight and Miss Leeds can't take us and May is working so could you maybe-?"_

"Woah, woah, slow your roll. When's the party?"

_"An hour?"_

Bruh.

I smirked suddenly, an evil plan forming in my mind. 

"Okay, Pete. I'll take you on one condition." I told him.

_"What's that?"_

"I get to walk you in! Also, you're wearing an amazing, fabulous, absolutely not expensive suit." I exclaimed. 

_"Wha- Livvy, no!" _He hissed. 

"Peter." I warned. 

_"Ugh, fine. But _please_ don't embarrass me."_

"No promises. I'll pick you up in ten." 

I hung up with a giddy smile and jumped up, racing toward my room to my room. 

A few minutes later, I left the compound in one of Dad's four-seaters, looking freaking fabulous with a suit (yes, a man's suit, I was lazy, okay?) and my hair up in a messy bun.

"Friday, connect me to Peter's phone." I commanded. 

"Of cours, Miss." She responded, and a second later, Peter was on the line. 

"Hey, I'm on my way. Be there in like two minutes." I said, glancing back at the suit I totally didn't already have made for him since the Civil War. 

"_Uh, okay. And Livvy, can you _please _not embarrass m-?"_

"Oh would you look at that, I've suddenly gone deaf." I hung up with a cackle. My brother was so gullible and adorable and I loved him.

I pulled up within a few minutes and carefully got the suit out of the back, jogging up the stairs to his apartment in a few seconds. Knocking on the door, I smiled. 

"Oh, that was fast." I heard him grumble, then the door swung open. 

I pushed him aside gently. "Alright, come on, put this on." I said, shoving it into his arms. He blinked, looking down at it. 

I spotted the price tag and my eyes widened as I reached over and yanked it off half hazardously. "What was that?" He interrogated, eyes narrowed. 

I held it behind my back with a grin. "Nothing. Now change." I demanded. He rolled his eyes and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. As I stood around uselessly, I regretted my decision to wear heels because now my feet were killing me. 

I wondered how attached to those comfy looking boots May was.

"Uh, Livvy? C-could you help me?" He suddenly called. 

I pushed his door open with a frown to see him wearing the whole thing except the tie. It was clenched tightly in his hand as his gaze remained on the ground. "What's wrong, Pete?" I whispered. 

"Uh-um, it's just. . . B-Ben used to do this for me. . ." He murmured. 

My face softened with realization and sadness. "Oh, Peter. I'll help you." I said softly, reaching my hand out. He gently placed it in my hand and a tear dripped from his face. My heart broke for him. 

With stinging eyes, I quickly tied the tie, then pulled him into my arms. "You're alright, Peter." I felt his arms tremble as he wrapped them around me and I ached for him. 

"We've got to get your friend, yeah? Give me his address. And his phone number." I said, pulling away. 

He nodded and wiped his eyes. I grabbed his face with my hands. "Hey, chin up. Don't let the world beat you, kid." I said firmly. He smiled shakily. 

"Of course."

||

"Dude, why the hell did Livvy Stark just call me? Why am I in Livvy Stark's car?" Peter's friend, Ned was saying. I smirked back at them. 

"Actually, it's my Dad's car. I just borrowed it without asking." 

Ned looked pretty close to fainting. "Why are you so close to Livvy Stark?" The boy squeaked to my brother. 

Peter looked to me with wide eyes, as if silently asking if he could tell him. I glanced st him through the mirror and nodded.

"Well, um, so you know how we found out a while ago that my dad wasn't my real dad?" He asked. 

My brows shot up in surprise. That was a new one to me. 

"Yeah?" Ned squeaked. 

"Well, it's Mr. Stark. And Livvy is my sister." 

Ned squeaked again and I snickered. 

"Your Dad is Tony Fucking Stark?"

I laughed. "Language." 

And _damn _that hurt. Wanda had told me about that before everything went to shit. 

I sighed through my nose, pulling up to the small mansion. “How’d you get invited to a party here, Pete? Not to be rude, but you’re a bit of a loser.” I asked. 

Ned laughed and Peter sqwuacked. “Livvy!”

“_Peter_!” I mocked, rolling my eyes. 

Ned giggled and I decided that I liked him. “Alright, let’s go in.” I said, turning the car off and shoving the keys into my pocket. 

“Livvy Stark is coming in with us?” His friend whispered, and when I glanced back, he was paling. 

“Just call me Livvy, Ned. And of course I’m coming in with my baby brother.”

Peter groaned again as we climbed out of the car. “Also, I’m loving that hat, Ned.” I complimented.

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I’m never taking this hat off again-“

I laughed and Peter buried his face in his hands as we strolled up to the door. I opened the door and walked in nonchalantly, then shoved my hands in my pockets. 

The boys scrambled after me nervously. “Can’t believe you guys are at this lame party.” A girl said, crunching on toast. 

“But you’re here too.” Ned said in confusion. 

“Am I?” She responded, then, before leaving, she looked to me. “I appreciate you.” 

She disappeared into the crowd, leaving me confused. “Thanks?” I said uncertainly to no one. 

“That’s Michelle, she’s a bit weird.” Peter explained. I shrugged. 

“I don’t know. She’s kind of cool.” I admitted, smiling. 

Sometimes I almost wished that I’d gone through school like a normal kid. Dad had even encouraged it actually, but Dani had been advancing and everything I had been learning was so boring. 

“Alright, well, see you, Kiddo.” I said finally, slipping my hands out from my pockets. 

Peter eyed me suspiciously as I walked up to him. I held my arms out with a small smile. He grinned and hugged me. “Bye Peter-Man.” I whispered into his ear. 

He groaned. He sure did that a lot, huh?

“Bye Livvy!” Ned exclaimed excitedly. 

“Bye Ned.” I responded, striding from the house as I watched a girl approach the boys. 

Getting into the car, I pulled out my phone. I had a new message from dad and opened it, unconcerned. 

_Hey Liv, I’ll be back from India soon. See you tomorrow?_

I grinned widely. 

_Of course. Did you take the pictures I asked?_

He started typing a few times and kept stopping. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

_Get your own pictures._

I scoffed. 

_Fine, I’ll just move to India. What will you do without your favorite child?_

His response this time was lightning fast. 

_I have more than one, you know._

“Excuse me, what?” I blinked, smiling. 

_Hm. And I have quite a few pseudo parents. I wonder who my favorite is today?_

Dad took a few seconds to respond and I suddenly saw something bright out of the corner of my eye, looking up in alarm. My mouth fell open as I saw a large blue blast. 

_You know I’m your favorite._

Suddenly my bantering with Dad didn’t seem so important anymore. 

_Gotta go_

I started the car, speeding toward the blast site. My stupid-ass brother most likely saw that. Oh, _please _don’t do anything stupid, Peter.


	35. chapter thirty one

**2017**   
**20 years old**

Peeling down the road, my eyes flicked around in panic. I knew for sure that the flash of red and blue I just saw was my brother racing off towards danger like an idiot. 

About a block away from where I saw the blast, I parked the car, half-hazardously shoving the keys in my pocket and slipping out of the car, jogging toward the bridge. 

I grimaced at every click of my terrible heels and decided to just chuck them off. Whoever found them could get themselves a few hundred dollars. Or just some fabulous shoes.

Glancing around, I saw Peter clinging to the bridge and watching the. . . weapons dealers? What the hell kind of weapons were those? I dashed over, behind the bridge, startling Peter.

He looked down to me and the eyes of his suit widened. I put a finger to my lips, then held my hands out, fire flickering across the limbs. Peter's eyes widened exponentially more, and I realized that this was the first time he'd seen my powers. 

"Now, this is crafted from a reclaimed sub-Ultron arm straight from Sokovia. Here. You try." One man was saying. Excuse me, what the fuck?

"Man, I wanted something low-key. Why are you trying to upsell me, man?" the other guy complained. 

I rocked back and forth on my feet, wiggling my toes as the cold seeped through my pores. This was a bad idea. "Okay, okay, okay. I got what you need, all right? I got tons of great stuff here. One sec." the other guy responded, turning back to the van filled with some very dangerous weapons. 

How long had this been in the works? "Okay, I got, uh, black hole grenades, Chitauri railguns. . ." Black hole grenades? That _had _to be a lie. That could quite literally destroy the entire fucking earth. 

"You letting off shots in public now? Hurry up. Look, times are changing. We're the only ones selling these high tech weapons." 

Yeah, thank god.

"Oh, this must be where the ATM robbers got their stuff." I heard Peter whisper. My head snapped up toward him. 

Oh, he was in _so _much trouble. That conversation must not have been so hypothetical after all. 

"I need something to stick up somebody. I'm not trying to shoot them back in time."

I tilted my head curiously. Did they actually have weapons like that?

"I got anti-grav climbers." One said. 

"Yo, climbers?" The buyer said, finally interested. 

And then some weird yodeling sound shocked all of us. I squeaked in shock and glared up at Peter, who was silencing his phone frantically. 

"You set us up?" Seller Number One demanded, aiming his gun at Buyer. 

"Hey, hey man." Buyer said uneasily, hands up as he backed away. 

I bit my lip, contemplating for a full second before jumping out. Unfortunately, so did my brother, dropping down beside me. "Hey, hey! If you're going to shoot at someone, shoot at me!" He cried. 

"No, you fucking dumbass-" I groaned as the man fired. 

I elbowed Peter out of the way, shooting a blast of fire at the dude, who jumped out of the way. The other guy grabbed some weird high tech thing and blasted us both back. 

We hit the bridge with a loud thump and I groaned, my head killing me. The guys climbed into the back of the van, taking off. Peter jumped up. "Oh my god, are you okay, Livvy?" He cried. 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." I groaned, standing up and gesturing toward the direction of my car. 

"Uh, this is faster." He wrapped an arm around me and shot a web at the van. 

"Aw fu-" I was dragged through the air with him, screeching in terror, because what the _fuck,_ Peter? 

After getting dragged through the neighborhood and beat to a bloody pulp because Peter is terrible at aiming, I finally managed to right myself, lighting up one hand and blasting fire at the van, which somehow managed to avoid us. 

Peter shot another web at the van door, but it broke off. "Ugh, guess we'll have to take a shortcut." He panted and finally set me down. 

I cursed and ran after him. That kid would be the death of me, I swear to fucking god. 

After running through some backyards, Peter calling embarrassing one-liners, we finally caught sight of the van and Peter wrapped his arm around me once again, leaping for the van. 

I had to admit, fighting crime with my brother was almost. . . exhilarating. That was, until something snatched us out of midair. 

"Holy shit!" I screamed. 

"What the hell!" Peter cried, struggling to get us free. Oh my god, we were going to die. Holy fucking shit, I was about to become a pancake. 

In my panic, I couldn't summon my powers, just struggled weakly against the metal claws digging into my leg. And suddenly, he dropped us. I shrieked, clinging to my brother as his parachute activated. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Livvy, oh my god!" He cried. And that's when the parachute got tangled around us. 

I tried to tear us out of it, but I was too late, and we dropped into the water below. My mouth opened in a silent scream as I felt myself get torn from Peter's arms, water filling my lungs as I struggled to _breathe._"

Oh great, just as I was managing to get over my PTSD. 

I choked and spasmed, reaching desperately for him as I watched his movements slow. My eyes slowly started to droop, and I apologized silently in my head, before something suddenly grabbed me and him. 

I panicked, starting to struggle again, before I noticed it was one of Dad's suits. I would've sighed in relief if I weren't coughing up water Peter groaned. "Huh? Oh, hey." 

I groaned, my lungs rattling with every breath. The suit brought us to a nearby park and I sunk to my knees, shivering. "Peter, you goddamn idiot." I growled as he pulled his mask off, wringing the water out of it. 

The suit floated in front of him as he sat on top the jungle gym and I sighed, resting my head against it as he began to explain what happened. 

"And then he just, he just, like, swooped down like a monster and he picked us up and, uh, he took us up, like, a thousand feet and just dropped us. How'd you find us? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?" Peter finished. 

"I put everything in your suit. Including this heater." Dad's voice rung out mechanically. 

Peter sagged in relief. _Lucky_, I thought. "Whew, that's better. Thanks." Peter said gratefully. 

"There's also a tracker in Liv's phone." Dad added. 

I shot the suit a betrayed look, imagining Dad's smugness all the way in India. 

“What were you thinking?” Dad demanded. 

“That’s what I said!” I cried. 

“Shush. You’re in trouble too.” 

Oh, what the fuck.

After Dad chewed us both out for a few minutes, Peter was shocked when the faceplate flipped up to reveal nothing but an empty suit. I, however was no idiot and knew that he was still in India.

“Awesome.” Peter whispered as the suit flew back home. I sighed, and made a mental note to reschedule with Wanda, because I knew that this was far from over.


	36. chapter thirty two

**2017**   
**20 years old**

"Peter Benjamin Parker did _what_?" I hissed. 

_"I know, I can't believe him! He's never been the type to skip out on Decathlon meets before! Especially in another state! I’m just glad he wasn’t in that monument. I know Spider-Man was there, but gosh I don’t think I’ve ever been as scared.”_

My eyes widened in realization. I brought my hand up to massage my head, a migraine quickly growing. Jesus Christ, it was almost like I was an adult or something. 

"I'll talk to him, May." I promised. 

"_Thank you, Livvy. Talk soon?"_

"Yep, see you." I hung up with a sigh. 

“Friday, where’s Pete?” I asked, shoving my brand new phone in my pocket. 

My other had been destroyed when I was dropped in a lake. I shivered at the thought. I still had the same number and even managed to get my photos back (thank fuck for Starkphones), but I’d loved that phone. 

Also, the one I used to talk to Wanda was toast, so I sent Vision on a quest to tell Wanda that we’d have to cancel. I knew the Android wouldn’t snitch, because he most likely still had a crush on Wanda. 

How did robots even get crushes anyway, like what’s the deal-?

“Mr. Parker is currently swinging through Queens, though he appears to have a set destination.” The AI responded helpfully, reminding me that I’d asked her a question. 

I narrowed my eyes. “Shouldn’t he be at, like, school?” I asked. 

“Mr. Parker’s school days end at 2:45.” She chimed. I glanced at the clock and it was _not _2:45. 

I groaned and pulled my phone out again, dialing Dad’s number. “_What’s up Honey?”_

“Hey Dad, look, I know you, like, just got back, but can you check in on Peter? Something’s up with him.” I questioned. 

_“Why can’t you?_” He retorted. 

“What are you, five?” I snapped heatlessly, rolling my eyes, “c’mon, please?”

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I should probably praise him on his good work at the monument anyway. I don’t talk to him as much as I’d like.” _He relented. 

I grinned. “We both know you want to just adopt him right now.” I teased. 

_“. . .”_

“Dad!” I cried, laughing at his silence. 

“_What? It’s not like I’d actually do it! Besides, kid’s got an aunt and I don’t think either of them would appreciate me kidnapping the kid.”_

“Yeah, I think so too. And would it _really _be kidnapping-?”

_“You’re terrible, Liv. I’m gonna call the kid, so I’m hanging up now.”_

“You know that his name is Peter, right? Not kid.”

He hung up and I snorted, shoving my phone back in my pocket. 

It rang again and I groaned, contemplating bashing my head against the wall until I fell unconscious. 

“I swear to God.” I grumbled, pulling it out again.

I frowned in confusion when I saw that it was Dani calling. 

_“_Hola. What’s up, Dan?” I greeted, running my hand through my hair as I grinned lightly. 

My cousin always made my day. 

_“L-Livvy.” _Dani sobbed. 

My smile dropped immediately and I sat up straight. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?” I interrogated, already standing. 

“_It’s Dad! H-he was in a car accident, Livvy.” _She cried. 

I gasped. “Oh my god, is he okay? Which hospital is he at?” I breathed, shocked and concerned. 

_“He’s dead! Livvy m-my dad is d-dead!”_

My heart wrenched painfully and my mouth dropped open. “What? Dani, you’re joking, right?” I pleaded. 

“_Livvy, please get here. I don’t know what to do and Mom is crying and I’m crying and just please get here.”_

Tears stung my eyes. Uncle Jacob was gone. “I-I’m on my way. I’m so sorry, Dani.” I whispered, hanging up. 

I shoved my phone in my pocket again, hands shaking as I darted to the garage. I ran smack into Dad on the way, who seemed angry. 

“Woah, woah, hold up. What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Uncle Jacob. Accident. Gotta go. Dani.” I wheezed. 

Dad’s eyes widened, face contorted in alarm. 

“I’d come with you, but Pete. . .” He trailed off, frowning. 

“Go!” I cried, then promptly turned and kept running. 

Out of all the ways this day could have gone, I was not expecting _that_.


	37. chapter thirty three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy i am SO sorry for taking so long to update. ive just had so many other stories and stuff going on that this one just like slipped my mind lol

**2017**   
**20 years old**

"He loved you, Dani." I murmured, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped, scowling at me.

I concealed a flinch, not taking it to heart. I knew she was hurting. Her face suddenly crumpled and her hand flew to her mouth.

"God, Livvy, I'm so sorry. I just-" her voice cracked and she began to weep.

My heart broke for her and I pulled her close. "God, I'm so _stupid_." She wailed.

I pulled away from her with a frown. "Dani, you are not stupid for crying over your dad. You have every right to be sad." I said firmly.

"No,_ no._ God, you think I don't know that? No, Livvy, you're a superhero. You're a _Stark_, you've been through so much more than me and you're probably super busy, and here I am making you stay with me for literal _days_." She hiccuped, wiping her tears.

"Dani, he was my family too, okay? I was sad to lose him too. And if you think I don't want to be there for you, then your brains are scrambled." I argued, frowning.

"I know! I know, but you obviously want to go. When your Dad called the other week, talking about some suit he took or whatever, you obviously wanted to go. But you stayed, for me." She said, sighing heavily.

"Dani. . ." I trailed off, eyes pained.

She gestured to the door. "Go, Livvy, or I'm kicking you out."

My brows shot to my hairline, and just as I was about to respond, my phone rang.

I shot her an apologetic glance and pulled it out, seeing an unfamiliar number. I squinted at it for a moment, then answered and brought it to my ear.

"_Miss Stark?" _A frantic, panicky voice sounded.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Ned? You're Peter's friend, right?" I responded.

"_Yeah! But, listen! That Happy guy wouldn't listen to me and your number was in Peter's __phone-__"_

"Woah, woah, slow down, kid. What's wrong?" I asked, standing up as concern flooded my features.

"_Peter's going after that Vulture guy! It was his Homecoming date's dad and now he's not responding and Happy wouldn't listen. He hung up on me and-" _Ned sounded two seconds away from a panic attack.

"Ned! Ned, stop. I'll go find him, calm down. I'll call you later, yeah?"

The boy sighed in relief. "_Yeah. Thank you so much. Bye._"

"Bye."

I hung up, shoving my phone in my back pocket. I hugged Dani quickly.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Go!"

I darted from her room and down the stairs, shouting a goodbye to Aunt Alice and running outside before I could hear her reply.

I ran to my car and peeled off down the road, pulling out my phone, very irresponsibly.

Quickly, I dialed Happy's number. "Happy!" I cried as soon as it got through.

"_Livvy_! _I'm on my way to Coney Island, get there." _He grunted.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest. "What? Why? What happened? Is Peter hurt?" I demanded.

"_I don't know. The plane went down and I'm going to need your help. Why did you ask about Peter?"_

"His friend said he was fighting the Vulture guy. The dude that had the weird weapons?" I replied, changing course as I frowned in confusion.

"_I just got here, I'll see if the kid's here. Gotta go."_ He told me seriously, and hung up before I could respond.

As I got closer, I could see the flames and damage from over a mile away. Oh _God_, please don't tell me my little brother was here.

I was out of the car the second I parked, sprinting toward the Stark cleanup team with wide, concerned eyes.

"Happy!" I yelled, seeing him frowning at something, or rather, someone. It was the Vulture, unmasked and webbed up.

My stomach dropped. He _was_ here. My gaze shot to the note attached to him. 'FOUND FLYING VULTURE GUY. SPIDER-MAN. P.S. SORRY ABOUT YPUR PLANE', it read.

My hand flew to my mouth as I panicked. My baby brother had crashed this plane. He had to have.

"Do you see him? Do you know where he went?" I asked Happy, turning to him.

He shook his head. "I've been looking, but. . . I think the kid's gone. Must have headed home." He answered.

Glancing around at the cleanup team that definitely didn't know Peter's identity, I bit my lip.

Then I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Spider-Man! Kid, where are you?"

Happy winced from beside me at my volume, but I didn't care.

If Peter was here, then he'd heard me. If he wasn't, that was useless. But if he was, then he didn't want us to find him.

Or. . . What if he was hurt? What if he was unconscious or. . . (I couldn't even _think _it). What if he simply couldn't call for help?

My anxiety clawed at my chest and I felt the tips of my fingers warming, my eyes burning with tears.

"I've got to go." I choked out shortly, then turned and walked back through the sand, toward my car.

Once I was safely sat in the driver's seat, I stared at the flames flickering on my hands with wide, terrified eyes.

I clenched them, squeezing my eyes shut, and breathed deeply. When I opened my eyes again, the fire gone.

After a moment of contemplating, I pulled my phone out again for what seemed to be the billionth time that night and found Ned's number.

I pressed call, holding it up to my ear. _"Miss Stark? Did you find out about Peter_?"

I sighed. "He took down the Vulture, but we don't know where he is. He could be hurt." I said honestly.

"_What?_ _Oh my gosh-!"_

"Calm down. Freaking out will do no one any good. Call me if you find anything out, okay? Even that Peter's alive. Any information is helpful." I interrupted softly.

"_O-okay__. Bye Miss Stark._" He replied, sounding flustered.

"It's Livvy, Ned." I hung up and dropped my head onto the wheel. Holy hell.


	38. chapter thirty four

**2017**   
**20 years old**

I paced back and forth anxiously, my shoes tapping against the hard floor annoyingly. "You're going to burn a hole through the ground, Liv." Dad said from his spot at a workbench. 

"Dad, what if he tries to do something stupid like revealing his identity to the whole world?" I panicked. 

"Hey!" He cried, indignantly. I paused in my worries to giggle at the accidental insult I'd said. 

"But seriously, he won't know what to do." I said, frowning. 

Dad rolled his eyes. "So tell him what not to do."

I stilled. "Okay, yeah, I should have thought about that one." I admitted with a sheepish smile. 

He snorted and I tilted my head in interest. "What are you even working on?" I asked. 

He waved his hand over the weird particles in front of him. "Nanotechnology." Dad said proudly. My eyes widened, my mouth dropping open. "Are you serious?" I gasped, dropping down beside him. 

Dad smirked. "I made one for Peter already, but that's mostly just for show for the press conference. I'm going to work on it some more. Right now I'm making one for you, then for me." He explained. 

I smiled at the sentiment. "Care about us more than yourself?" I teased. 

"Yes." He said immediately. I blinked in shock. 

"Kiddo, I'd do anything for you. Him too. I'd die for you if it came to that." He said gravely. 

I felt tears stinging my eyes and quickly wiped them away. "Let's not, okay?" I asked quietly. 

He shot me a half smile. "It'd be untimely." 

I let out a watery laugh and leaned into his side. "I love you, Dad. I hope you know that." I murmured softly. 

"Of course. Love you tons bambina." He responded. I shot him a strange smile. 

"You haven't called me that before." I pointed out. 

He shrugged. "I'm trying something new. I _am_ half Italian, you know." 

I squinted. "On Grandma's side, right?" I asked, just to be sure. 

"Yep." He confirmed. 

I shrugged. Then I suddenly thought of something, narrowing my eyes at him. "Why would I need nanotechnology for a black combat suit?" I demanded. 

Dad huffed out a laugh. "It'll be fireproof and more flexible than regular armor. Plus, it'll look absolutely amazing."

I barked out a laugh. I had to admit, though, Dad's designs were normally pretty cool. 

"Mr. Hogan and Mr. Parker have arrived." Friday announced. I nodded, standing up and brushing any creases from my rumpled suit jacket. I'd "borrowed" it from Mom and it was a little loose but I loved it anyway. 

"Got it, thanks Fri. C'mon Dad." I replied, dragging Dad away from his work. 

He whined a bit, but quickly followed me out of the lab and down the hall, where Peter and Happy were walking in. I grinned a bit at the awe and wonder in his eyes. 

"Oh, there they are," Dad called, "How was the ride up?" 

Peter looked to us, eyes widening even more. "Good." Happy answered, nodding. 

"Give us a minute with the kid." I told him. 

"Seriously?" Happy asked, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, we need to talk to him." Dad added. 

"I'll be close behind." Happy amended. 

"How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good." Dad said awkwardly, somehow saying it in a not-awkward tone. He had some weird grace that I had yet to master.

I fell into place beside Peter, Dad on his other side. I gave his arm a soft squeeze and smiled at him. 

Dad patted him awkwardly. Oh, there went the grace. 

"Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn't you think? Don't you think?" he began. 

I cringed, then shot a glare at him. We would definitely be talking about that again later. 

"Yeah, yeah I guess." Peter spoke softly. 

"Let's just say it was." Dad quickly closed the topic of conversation. 

"Mr. Stark, I really-" Peter began, only to be cut off.

"You screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy." If looks could kill, my Dad would be on the floor with knives in the side of his head, "I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring, you could be a real asset to the team."

"And don't pull a 'I am Iron Man, okay?" I hedged. 

Peter only looked more confused. 

"To the. . . To the team?" He squeaked. 

"Yep," I answered, pointing, "there's about fifty reporters behind that door waiting for a big announcement."

"Real ones, not bloggers." Dad made sure to clarify. I rolled my eyes. 

Then dad began tapping buttons on his watch, and I looked to the nanoparticle suit in interest. It was actually really cool. 

"When you're ready. . . Why don't you try that on? And I'll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers: Spider-Man." Dad said, and damn if that didn't sound iconic. 

"I. . ." Peter trailed off, eyes wide with amazement and surprise.

"Yeah, take a look at that." Dad said, pride clear in his voice. 

"So, after the press conference, Livvy will show you to your room, your new quarters." He looked to me, "Where's he between? He's next to Vision?" 

I squinted at him. "I think so. Not so good on doors." I replied. 

"Fun." Dad said drily. 

"Or walls." Happy added. I nodded to the man. 

"Thankfully, He won't be back for a few days, though." I said helpfully. 

Dad shot me a confused glance and I groaned internally at the we'll-talk-about-this-later look he gave me. 

"You'll fit right in." Dad told him, hand on his shoulder.

Peter turned to us finally, and spoke, "Thank you so much Mr. Stark and Livvy, but I'm good." 

"Okay, first off, I told you, it's Tony, and second off, what do you mean you're good?" Dad retorted, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. 

"Well, I mean, I'm... I'd rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody's got to look out for the little guy, right?" Peter explained, raw emotion in his voice. 

Well damn. I didn't know it was possible for a Stark to be responsible.

Dad whipped his sunglasses off and stared at Peter in barely concealed shock. "You turning me down? You better think about this. Look at that. Look at me. Last chance, yes or no?"

"No." Peter said firmly. 

"Well color me surprised." I mumbled.

"Okay. It's kind of a Springsteen-y, working class hero vibe that I dig. Uh, Happy will take you home. Yeah?" Dad quickly covered up his shock. 

"Yeah." He turned to Peter, "Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute."

"Thank you Livvy and M- Tony. Yeah, that's weird." He mumbled that last part.

"You got it kiddo." I responded, hugging him quickly. He hugged me back, then walked off toward the door. I might even say he was. . . prancing. 

He stopped suddenly, though, and looked back to us. "That was a test, right? There's, uh, nobody back there?" he asked. 

"Yes, you passed. All right, skedaddle there, young buck." Dad lied through his teeth. 

He seemed satisfied and left the building. "Told you he's a good kid." Happy mused. 

"Huh. I was not expecting that." I admitted softly. 

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Mom, who looked around in confusion. 

"Where's the kid?" She questioned. 

"He left." Happy explained.

"Everybody's waiting." She said, sounding agitated.

"You know what? He actually made a really mature choice. It just surprised the heck out of us." Dad told her with a thoughtful face. 

"Did you two screw this up?" Mom demanded. 

"It was Happy," I said at the same time Dad pointed to him and said, 

"He told him to wait in the car."

I snickered. "Are you kidding me? I have a room full of people in there waiting for some big announcement. What am I gonna tell them?" she asked, exasperated. 

"Think of something. How about, um. . . Hap, you still got that ring?" Dad questioned, snapping his fingers, "the engagement ring?"

"What?" I cried, looking between them in shock. 

Happy was patting his pockets. Are you kidding me? "What?" I cried again.

"Are you kidding? I've been carrying this since 2008." Happy replied, tossing it to Dad. 

"Two thous- I'm sorry, what the hell?"

"I think I can think of something better than that." Mom said, her cheeks flushing as she looked away, flustered. 

"It would buy us some time." Dad pointed out weakly.

Then they kissed and I just stood there gaping. "Seriously." I whispered flatly.

"I can't believe you had that thing in your pocket." Mom mumbled once they pulled apart. 

I looked to Happy, betrayal on my face. "I'm offended." I announced loudly. Dad cracked a grin at me. 

"Want me to get the door for you, Hon?" Dad teased as they started for the conference room. 

"I got it." Mom called back. 

I shot a small glare back at Happy before scrambling after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you, infinity war is up next


	39. part four

**2018-2023**


	40. chapter thirty five

**2018**   
**21 years old**

"Dad, you're a lunatic." I pointed out drily, stretching.

"Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding." He responded, looking to Mom and I.

"You're totally rambling." Mom said with a laugh.

"See? She agrees with me." I pointed out, chuckling.

"I am _not. _Look, just hear me out." He said, exasperated as we slowly made our way through the park.

"Lost me." Mom said, grinning.

"And me." I piped up.

"Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?" He started.

"Yeah." Mom said at the same time I said,

"No, that's just weird."

"Okay, and then you're like 'oh my God, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?'" Dad paused, eyes flicking to a stranger, "Oh! Someone's watching." He got back on topic, "And you're like 'I'm gonna go in my pants!'"

Mom nodded. “Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee."

"Yeah, no, this is a new one, you people are insane." I grumbled.

"Yes!"

"Yeah, everybody has that." Mom responded.

"Right! Thats the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night, I dreamt we had another kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what's his name?"

My eyes widened and I looked to Mom. Was it true?

"Right."

"Morgan! Morgan." Dad said finally.

"So you woke up and thought we were. . ." She trailed off. Oh my gosh, if she was, I was totally going to freak.

"Expecting." Dad finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Dad asked, sounding excited.

"No." Mom said, a little amused. I wasn't going to lie, I pouted a bit.

"I had a dream about it. It was so real." Dad murmured.

"If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that." Mom said, once again pointing out how much she dislike the housing unit.

"On the contrary, actually, that's to protect children." I added, arguing for Dad's sake.

"I'm glad you brought this up," _again_, "because it's nothing. Its just a housing until for nanoparticles."

I glanced down to the similar one I had which was smaller and more compact in the watch on my wrist. Dad just wanted to be eccentric, all I wanted was efficiency.

"It's not helping your case, okay?" Mom said with a sigh.

"Wha- _why?_" I whined in confusion.

"No, no, it's an attachment, its not a-"

"You don't need that." Mom insisted.

"I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future usses, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know. . ."

"Pants?" I suggested quietly. Then Mom spoke up,

"Shirts?"

"You know me so well. You finish all my sentences."

_Yuck._

"You should have shirts in your closet." She continued.

"And pants. I'd be kind of concerned if someone had a closet full of shirts but absolutely no pants." I mused.

"Yes, Livvy, and pants." Dad responded drily, rolling his eyes, then looked back to her.

"Yeah, shirts. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're going to have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you." Dad ranted.

I snorted at that. Dad couldn't exactly control the fact that sometimes things surprised us.

"Yes." Mom said softly.

"I will." Dad murmured, and then they kissed.

I faked a shudder. "_Ew_. My eyes are bleeding." I whined.

Just then, some weird sparkly stuff appeared beside us.

"Tony and Olivia Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me." A strange man said, standing in feont of the portal that had just opened up.

I blinked. Well, there went Dad's promise. "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way." He added, seemingly as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?" Dad snarked.

"Yeah, can't you see we're a bit preoccupied?" I snapped.

"We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate the universe at stake." He said impatiently.

My brows practically shot to my hairline.

"And who's 'we'?" Dad interrogated.

Suddenly, Bruce stepped out from behind the Doctor guy. My mouth fell open.

"Hey Tony, Livvy."

"Bruce." I gasped, shocked.

"Pepper." He greeted shyly.

"You okay?" Dad questioned.

Bruce didn't answer, and they hugged. He pulled me into a quick embrace afterward.

"You got big, kid." He commented. I only blinked.

"It's been three years." I said obviously.

He smiled weakly.

"Um, Mom, I think we better go with the Strange guy." I said awkwardly.

She blinked at us, then sighed. "Alright. Be safe, you two."

I nodded, hugging her quickly, then, me and Dad, with one last look at each other, followed them.

Once the portal closed behind us, I glanced around the weird place were in in confusion. Then my gaze landed on some broken stairs. "Bruce, where the hell have you been?" Dad demanded.

"Uh, space. I was with Thor and his people for a while, before. . ." Bruce trailed off sadly, then cleared his throat. "His name is Thanos, Tony, and he killed them all. Almost killed me." He explained. 

I stilled. Thor was dead? And what did 'them all' mean? Was all of Asgard dead? Who the hell was this Thanos guy?

With a sigh, I finally began to pay attention. 

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." Doctor Strange's friend was explaining. 

I blinked, looking to Bruce. _What's his name?_ I mouthed. 

_Wong,_ he mouthed back. I nodded thankfully, looking back to the dude. 

"Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind." He did some weird magic mumbo jumbo and opened up his necklace, "And Time."

"Pretty." I murmured. Dad jabbed me in the side and I glared at him. 

"Tell me his name again." He said, face serious.

"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's _him."_

I blinked. That was a new one. Loki didn't strike me as one to willingly work for someone else. Did that mean he was mind controlled too? Or maybe he was tortured. . . There was no time to dwell on it now.

"This is it. . ." Dad muttered. My head whipped toward him in confusion.

"What's our timeline?" He asked, disregarding his previous words. 

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole _universe._ If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony. . ." Bruce trailed off. 

I tapped my fingers against my thighs, brows furrowed in concentration. If Thanos got them all, it would be the end, wouldn't it? 

"He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of." Doctor Strange said as dead leant against some weird thingy, stretching. 

"Did you _seriously_ just say 'hither to undreamt of'?" Dad snarked. 

"Are you _seriously_ leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?”

My eyes widened as Strange's cape smacked Dad's foot. What?

Dad spun around, eyes narrowing. "I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" He suggested. 

It was actually a good plan, if you asked me. 

"No can do." Strange retorted. 

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives." Wong added. 

"And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named flavors after me and Liv, so. . ." Dad argued. I smiled. 

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts and Flying-Phoenix Peanut Butter Chunk ." Strange responded.

"Could've done better naming mine. Also, they could both be about me, you never know." I said with a small smile. 

"They're not bad." Dad commented, ignoring me.

"Bit chalky." Strange disagreed. I huffed, offended.

"A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite." Wong said. That one was _nasty_!

"That's a thing?" Bruce questioned. I nodded. I'd have to show him sometime. 

"Whatever. Point is; things change." Dad announced.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Strange snapped.

I crossed my arms, frowning. "Yeah, well it could also be his best chance against us, ever think about that?" I retorted. 

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." He snarked right back.

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Dad snapped in a condescending tone.

"Protecting your reality, douchebag." Strange shot.

"Yeah, screw you." I spat.

"Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know _where it is_. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him _now_." Bruce interrupted. 

Dad winced and I looked away, biting my lip. Vision always turned off his transponder when meeting up with Wanda. At first it had started with me sending the Android to tell Wanda I couldn't come, but then they became friends and actually started to hang out.

Both had assured me that it was purely platonic and I believed them of course.

"Yeah. . . That's the thing. Vision turned of his transponder off two weeks ago." And there it was.

"What? Tony, you lost another super bot?" Bruce asked incredulously. 

"Hey, I might have been gone then, but from what I gathered, it was just as much your fault as his. Why is everyone always blaming Dad for something you two did together?" I hissed angrily. 

"Chill, Livvy." Dad said softly, a hand on my shoulder. I huffed and Bruce blinked at me, slightly surprised.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Dad told Bruce. 

"Yeah, he's basically a human with really formal English." I informed, my sudden mood swing over.

"Well, who could find Vision, then?" Bruce asked desperately. 

Dad sighed and my lips pulled up in a snarl, as I knew the answer. 

"Probably Steve Rogers." He admitted. 

"Asshole." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Oh, great." Strange said sarcastically.

"Call him." Bruce said obliviously. 

"It's not that easy, Bruce." I groaned.

"God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?" Dad questioned Bruce. 

"No." Bruce answered obviously.

"The Avengers broke up. We're toast." He said shortly. I sighed.

"Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?" He said in confusion.

"Cap and us fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." I muttered, flashes of Siberia coming to the forefront of my mind.

"Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not." Bruce said, his tone pleading.

Dad sighed, resigned, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a flip phone. "Hold up, you had a phone to talk to Rogers the entire time? You had no right to flip out about me talking to Wanda!" I cried.

He raised his brow. "Wrong place, wrong time, Livvy."

I rolled my eyes, and he resumed what he was doing, going to the contacts where only one name lied. Steve Rogers.

As he was about to press dial, there was a sudden rumbling. I looked up, alert and frowning. 

I blinked at Strange's rippling hair.

"Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to moving you hair, would you?" Dad asked slowly. 

Strange looked up, frowning. "Not at the moment, no."

Well shit.


	41. chapter thirty six

**2018**   
**21 years old**

My brows furrowed as I pushed open the doors of the Strange dude's place, stepping out onto the sidewalk, where people were screaming and running.

A woman stumbled and fell by Dad, who quickly helped her up and asked if she was alright.

She ignored him, sprinting off. I stared after her, squinting. "Rude." I muttered. A grin flickered on Dad's lips as he shot a look at me, and I cracked a smile.

I yelped as a car suddenly crashed into a pole behind us. What the hell! Was the dude not looking where he was going?

"Help him! Wong, Doc." Dad said.

"Got it!" Bruce called, rushing to her. I looked to Dad, slight panic on my face. What the hell was happening? Was the Thanos Guy here?

He wasn’t looking at me. Instead, he was slipping on his sunglasses, his brows furrowed. “Friday, what am I looking at?” He demanded. 

I didn’t hear her response but I assumed she also had no idea. “Might want to put that think in your back pocket.” Dad called back to Strange. 

“Might want to use it.” He retorted. 

‘Yeah, well, there’s aliens after it. Maybe put it in your freaking pocket.” I snapped, glaring back at him. I _hated_ this guy. 

As we turned the corner, my mouth fell open. There was a spaceship hovering over the street. And it looked like. . . a donut?

“Friday, evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders.“ Dad commanded as we looked over the ruin.

Suddenly, Strange did some more weird magic stuff and all the wind ceased. He then promptly winked at Dad. I nearly fell over in shock. Excuse me, what?

Suddenly there were two aliens exiting the ship and they looked ugly as shit. “Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-” one began, only for Dad to interrupt him.

“I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.” He said with a glare. 

I snickered quietly. “Yeah, plus, we’re not really accepting to aliens that look like regurgitated piles of dog shit.” I added

“Stonekeeper. . .” The alien said, gesturing to us,_ “_do these chattering animals speak for you?”

I squeaked, offended, and crossed my arms, eyes flicking down to my watch. It looked like I’d need to use the suit Dad made me sooner rather than later.

“Certainly not. I speak for myself.” He did his magic thing again,_ “_But you’re trespassing in this city and on this planet.” Strange barked.

“It means get lost, Squidward!” Dad called. I imagined this alien dude in Spongebob instead of the actual Squidward, and I kind of got scarred for life.

“They exhaust me.” The alien sighed. I harrumphed. Good. 

After the other alien said some gibberish, Squidward said, “Bring me the stone,” sounding disinterested. 

“Banner, you want a piece?” Dad asked, and I realized he was beside us. 

“No, not really. But when do I ever get what I want?” He sighed, then did. . . something. His neck turned green a bit, but Hulk didn’t emerge. I blinked in confusion.

“Been a while, good to have you, buddy.” Dad said, anxiously trying to rush him. 

“I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man.” Bruce ground out, and I found myself frowning. He’d never had any problems like this before. At least, not that I knew of. 

It _had_ been three years since we saw him. I suddenly found myself wondering about all that had happened while he was in space. Man, going to space would be so cool.

“Uh, where’s the big guy?” I questioned softly, nudging him. 

“I don't know. We've sort been having a thing.” Bruce admitted. 

“There’s no time for a thing.” Dad hissed. 

Before Bruce could respond, Dad pointed st the approaching alien. “That’s the thing.” 

I scrunched my nose at his unintentional innuendo, and Dad rolled his eyes at me. Bruce grunted, but there was no Hulk, and I assumed he wouldn’t be making an appearance.

“Dude, you’re embarrassing us in front of the wizards.” Dad whined, and I glanced back to see Strange staring st us in disbelief. 

“Tony, I’m sorry. Either I can’t or he won’t-”

“It's okay. Hey, stand down.” He looked to Wong, “Keep an eye on him. Thank you.”

Wong nodded and Bruce stepped back. I took that as my cue to tap a few buttons on my watch, and watch (hehe) as the nanoparticles spread over me, forming a freaking fabulous suit. I gasped. 

“It’s awesome! Thanks Dad.” I said quickly, watching as his suit formed around him. 

A few blasters formed behind him and he blasted the alien back as Bruce and I gaped.

“Where’d that come from? Also, Livvy, you have a suit now?” He questioned. 

“It's nano-tech. You like it? A little someth--” _And _ he got thrown off. 

I let my hands light up, my eyes glowing orange. “Yeah, it was a whole thing. Got my own Afghanistan.” I explained, then turned and launched a fire blast at the aliens.

I barely payed any attention as Strange teleported Bruce away, and looked back to the aliens just in time for a chunk of concrete to fly at me. “Ah, shit!” I cried, raising my hands to defend myself. 

I grunted as it hit me in the torso, throwing me back. I’m pretty sure I heard a rib or two crack. I shot up with a groan, shooting another blast at him, helping as a freaking _car_ got thrown at me. 

Dad suddenly landed beside me, throwing it back. But Squidward cut in half like cheese. Suddenly a freaking spike thing appeared, throwing me, like, _way _back. 

I landed on a patch of grass with a grunt, rolling a few feet as I clutched my ribs, which were burning in pain. “Not cool.” I gasped. 

Dad suddenly landed beside me, almost landing _on _me, but I once again rolled out of the way. “Ugh, I should become a shopping cart wheel.” I grumbled, pulling myself up as Bruce ran over. 

“Tony, Livvy, you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?” He panted, out of breath. 

“Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping us out?” Dad responded. 

Suddenly, a hammer flew at me and I groaned again, getting thrown back. My ribs were practically dust at this point, Jesus. Just as I thought I would slam into some random building, there was a sudden pressure on my waist as I yanked in the opposite direction. 

I yelled at the familiar feeling of webs on my side, practically getting whiplash as my brother pulled me to his side, not even getting the chance to say anything before he suddenly leapt forward and held back a hammer that had been about to hit Dad.

“Hey Mr. Stark, Livvy, what’s up?” He questioned. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a field trip?” I panted, running over and shooting a blast of fire at the alien. 

“Yeah, to _MOMA-” _I winced. That had to have hurt. 

“What is this guy’s problem, Mr. Stark?” He asked, leaping right back over to us. 

“Came to steal a necklace from a wizard. And I’ve _told _you. It’s Tony.” Dad responded. I snickered. 

I jumped out of the way as the alien swung his hammer at me, and swiped my hand across his arm. He pulled away with a weird hiss, and Peter shot a web at his face, bashing his head into a tree. 

I couldn’t help the giggle that bursted from me. Suddenly, Strange flew by with his weird cloak thing. “That’s the wizard, kid, get on it.” Dad called.

“On it!” Peter cried, webslinging after him. 

Suddenly, the weird hammer thing got thrown at me again, and my eyes widened in panic, a silent scream on my lips before I fell backward, everything going dark. 

It must have only been a few seconds, because I was groaning and blinking the spots out of my vision a moment later. “Dad?” I croaked. 

There was a severed alien hand beside me and it was _disgusting_. “You’re good? Good. Wong, you’re invited to my wedding.” Dad rushed out, then promptly flew off. What? Where was he going?

I felt my throat closing up in terror as I saw my brother being beamed up into fucking space. 

I took it back. Going to space would _not _be cool. I repeat, not cool. I called Dad though the comms, staring up at them as they slowly disappeared from view. “Dad!” I cried. 

“_Hey, Liv. Look, I’m probably not going to make it back for a bit.” _He responded, his voice sounding a bit strained. 

“What? Dad, you said no more surprises! Come on, don’t lie to Mom!” I exclaimed, staring up in horror.

_“I’m sorry bambina. You know how my track record is with promises._” He responded guiltily. 

Then he suddenly groaned. “_Pep’s on the line, I’m sorry.”_

And then he was gone. I continued to stare, even after the ship disappeared from the sky completely. I wondered distantly if that was the last time I’d ever see my brother or father. 

“Livvy!” Bruce called. My head whipped toward Bruce, who was holding something out for me. 

I blinked in shock. It was Dad’s phone. The flip phone. “I think they’d listen to you more.” He said softly, pressing it into my hand. 

With a shaky breath, I found Steve Rogers’ name and hit dial.


	42. chapter thirty seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoowww I hate it when authors drag out the movies like this but I’m trying to make longer chapters (and failing but who cares(everyone)) anyway here’s this, sorry it took me so long <3

**2018**   
**21 years old**

My eyes widened. "They're coming? For real?" I breathed. 

"For real. And bringing Vision and Wanda, too." Uncle Rhodey confirmed. I bit my lip and Bruce looked to me in confusion. 

"Wanda? That one witch that was fighting us with Ultron?" Bruce asked in confusion. 

Anger flared in my chest. "She was an Avenger, Bruce." I said firmly, crossing my arms. 

His eyes widened. "Was?" 

I sighed. "She chose Rogers' side during the Civil War." I explained, shrugging. "So, was. They're fugitives." 

"Civil. . . War? What the hell happened?" He gasped. Uncle Rhodey sighed, glancing to his leg braces. 

I winced, remembering that day, when we were afraid he wouldn't wake up at all. "Holy. . . What the hell did I miss?" Bruce questioned. 

"Miss, you have a call from Secretary Ross." Friday announced. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. 

Bruce's brows practically shot to his hairline. "Ross?" He breathed, slightly hysterically. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Uncle Rhodey, can you deal with that while I catch Bruce up?" I pleaded. 

He nodded with a wince and strode to the other room to take the holographic call. 

"Basically, Ross approached us with something called the Accords. It's a contract that tore the team apart. I would explain it all right now, but. . . I don't think I could really do it all justice." I sighed, my lips curling downward in a scowl. 

"Wh. . . How did the team get torn apart so badly?" Bruce asked, frowning. 

"Uncle Rhodey, Dad, Vision, King T'Challa, my brother, who is Spider-Man, and I were with the Accords-"

"Woah, woah, King T'Challa? Brother?" Bruce asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"Stories for another time. Anyway, we were for the Accords, and so was Au- Natasha for a little while. She turned her back on us, though. Rogers' team was against it. And I guess. . . We were wrong. Dad and I went to help Rogers and Barnes, his friend, to stop a Sokovian named Zemo." My voice wavered as I got further along in my explanation. 

"Let's just say, Rogers isn't the person Dad and I thought he was." I couldn't make myself say it. 

"I don't-" He cut himself off, peering over my shoulder. 

I looked behind me, to where the Rogues were walking in, interrupting Uncoe Rhodey's call. 

"Mr. Secratary." Rogers greeted the hologram. My fists clenched in badly concealed anger. 

"_You've got some nerve, I'll give you that._"

I agreed. 

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha said flatly. 

My nostrils flared as I took them in, my eyes landing on Wanda, who was lingering behind an injured Vision.

"_The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?"_ Ross barked. 

And then Rogers spoke up. "I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight," Tears stung my eyes as he stepped forward, "And if you wanna stand in our way. . . we'll fight you, too."

"_Arrest them._" Ross demanded. 

"All over it." Uncle a Rhodey lies, swiping his hand over the hologram, the call disappearing. 

"Great to see you, Cap." Uncle Rhodey said with a smile as he hugged him, then hugged Natasha. I disagreed. I couldn't wait till this weird alien invasion was over so I never had to see them again. 

"Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." He joked. I glanced to Bruce and wondered why we were standing back. Waiting for a cool entrance maybe?

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam joked. 

"I think you look great." Bruce said suddenly, stepping into the room. I followed behind him, face hard. 

"I don't." I said helpfully.

They all stared at us in shock. "Yeah. . . I'm back." Bruce said quietly. 

"Hi, Bruce." Natasha said quietly. 

"Nat." Bruce nodded. 

I looked to Wanda and a small, tired smile graced her lips. I strode forward, pulling her into a hug. "You're alright?" I asked quietly. 

Wanda nodded. "Vis was about to head back when we got attacked." She explained softly. 

I nodded grimly. 

"This is awkward." Sam whispered quietly. 

I sighed and we all made our way to a separate room. 

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Uncle Rhodey asked with a small frown. 

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda said, gesturing to Vision as an example. I winced, thinking to Dad and Peter. 

God, I just hoped they were okay. . .

"We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?" Bruce announced. 

I winced again, then shot a small smile to Wanda as her hand slipped into mine.

“After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest.” Natasha explained, standing with her arms crossed. 

“There's an Ant-Man _and_ a Spider-Man? Okay, look. . . Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he gets Vision's Stone.” Bruce said exasperatedly as if we didn’t know.

“Well then, we have to protect it.” Natasha said, her brows pulled together. 

_No shit._

“No, we have to destroy it.” Vision spoke up. My head whipped to him as my mouth fell open in shock. “I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps. . . its molecular integrity could fail.” He looked to Wanda and I felt my eyes flash gold in anger. 

“Are you kidding, Vision? You can’t ask your best friend to do that.” I hissed as Wanda stared at him in horror. 

“And you, with it. We’re not having this conversation.” She snapped from beside me. 

“Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it.” Vision insisted. 

“That’s not true, we could defeat him, asshole.” I snarked, squeezing Wanda’s hand reassuringly. She wasn’t going to lose her best friend, not if I could help it.

“That's too high a price.” Wanda argued.

“Only you have the power to pay it.” Vision retorted, looking to her seriously. 

Wanda turned away from him with a distressed look on her face. I hugged her close to my side as she frowned. 

“Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.” The Android said, looking over all of us. 

“But it should,” Rogers started, “we don’t trade lives, Vision.” 

Hypocrite.

“Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?” Vision countered. Exactly my point. 

“Because _you_ might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another.” Bruce interjected. 

I winced slightly at the mention of Jarvis, but my sadness quickly flew out the window as I understood what Bruce was saying. “We could do that?” I breathed. 

“Do what?” Wanda looked to me in confusion, before looking back to Bruce, “You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?”

“I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.” Bruce explained. 

I didn’t think I’d be able to take it if I lost Jarvis _again._ While I knew Vision wasn’t Jarvis, he was all that was left of him. 

“Can we do that?” Natasha questioned. 

I pursed my lips, my hopes falling. We couldn’t. The technology it would take was way beyond even Dad and I. 

“Not us, not here.” Bruce said grimly, meeting my eyes. 

“You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.” Uncle Rhodey sighed. 

“And, uh, neither am I, just for the record. I still hate lying and backstabbing traitors.” I pointed out, my voice light. 

Wanda gave me a flat look and Uncle Rhodey rolled his eyes, but I took slight pride from the wince on Rogers’ face. 

After a moment, Rogers spoke up again. “I know somewhere.”

Rogers continued talking but I turned my attention to Wanda, who had jabbed me in the side. “You wouldn’t give me my room back?” She asked, a slightly hurt look in her eyes. 

“Well, no, the government’s after you, Red.” 

Her gaze flicked to the ground but I tipped her face up to look at me and looked at her as if I were about to say something serious. “Also, we could just share mine.”

She bursted out laughing, pulling away from me and swatting my arm. I snickered, turning my attention back to the others. 

“Oh, we’re going to Wakanda? Okay.” A pause as they walked off. “_Oh_! You meant now!


End file.
